Pirate's Treasure
by Liddo-Obsession
Summary: To protect the kingdom, Naruto must go incognito as a pirate. He is expected to rob, pillage and degrade himself, absolutely anything to obtain the pirates' trust and treasure. However, problems will arise, when his heart is stolen by the captain. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Liddo-Obsession

**Warning:** Mature content, yaoi (male x male), swearing, crude humor, future lemons.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the story is purely mine.

**Author's Note:** Un-beta'd. Here's a new story, a pirate story. Most likely coming from me watching too many pirate movies. Sorry in advance for any grammitical mistakes, always been one of my weak points. Regarding updates, they will hopefully be weekly, so you don't have to wait too long. If you enjoy the story, please read, review, favorite and follow.

**Riddle:** Joinbs

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, an escaped slave managed to steal from the gods. The treasure he stole, was like none other, it was not made of gold or silver, instead provided the man with unrivaled power.

Once returning from the realm of the gods, he traveled back to the place of his torment reeking havoc with his newfound power.

The man composed his pirate crew of the escaped slaves, he had freed that night. Forming the most powerful pirate crew in existence, who collected a fabulous amount of treasure.

Then on a night of a full moon, without warning, the man single handedly destroyed the most powerful kingdom to exist. Slaughtering everyone and anything in his path, leaving no survivors.

The destruction of the great kingdom was his last display of the ultimate power. Before he sealed it away, never telling a soul, where he hid it. Only leaving the essentials to find the treasure to his crew. Anyone else who searched for this godly power, would have wasted their entire lives for nothing. Since, without the map, finding the treasure was a lost cause.

Regardless of this many searched, sending large fleets in exploration for the treasure. None ever finding it, most of the explorers giving up hope, and now a mere story in the ears of sailors.

Yet, the treasure still remains untouched and ready to be claimed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reprimanding**

The deep blue sea, clear sky, and favorable winds made it a perfect day to sail. The beauty of the day, could only be compared to Kririn- the most magnificent ship to ever sail the seas. It was said that the beauty of the ship came from the materials, because she was made from the best materials in the entire world. No other ship owned by the navy or any pirate could compare to her speed or elegance. Even the crew was a sight to see, most of the men incredibly attractive as they rushed through their daily duties.

"Alright! Ship in youthful view! All my youthful comrades on deck to await the captain's orders!" Yelled a highly enthusiastic sailor of the fine ship. He was pumping with glee that only his thick eyebrows could measure. Swinging down onto the deck, from the crow's nest. He accompanied the rest of his fellow crew members in line, all straightening themselves up, waiting for the captain to emerge from his quarters.

As everyone became silent, the conversation inside the captain's quarter became audible, along with all the crashing and banging. Everyone tried to look somewhere else, pretending they couldn't listen. It would be a problem if the captain believed his whole crew was composed of eavesdropping, nosy, gossiping ninnies. Then again, it was hard to ignore what was happening, being as how loud the two brothers were being.

"Stop acting like a child, it's your fault." A calm voice said, if not for the volume, it would have seemed that the two were conversing peacefully.

"How is it my fault. It's the crews' so don't try to defend them." The Captain shouted. "It should have been obvious that I expected someone to pick it up."

The whole crew flinched at the sound of something smashing. If any of them had to guess, it came from a vase being thrown at the peaceful sounding man's head.

"It wasn't obvious, little brother. You gave them a direct order, not to touch your sword. They won't disobey an order, on a simple hunch. You have to tell them when the rules apply and when they don't." The man yelled his cool composure flying out the window. Hearing that the peaceful man had not kicked the bucket, the crew released the breath they were holding. The vase had clearly missed its target, or the captain's target just had a very thick skull. "And furthermore it's your own fault for dropping it in the first place." The other continued, wanting to rub in his victory. There was not another smash, only silence proceeded, the battle clearly over.

As the doors opened, everyone stood in ovation to the only one that could ever win an argument against the captain. A tall peach skinned man with long black hair tied loosely in a ponytail, his bangs framing his face perfectly. The look in his onyx eyes was exactly like his voice, calm and collected. His face appeared to be sculpted, the line on each side of his face doing nothing to obscure his elegance.

The usual stern face had a slight curve on his lips expressing the twinge of happiness in him, along with the pride for wining the verbal battle against the captain. Even if he had gained a battle wound, a red mark on his forehead.

The captain stepped next to the taller man. The brotherly resemblance clearly visible. Unlike the other man, this one had his hair spiked up from the back. Resembling what the crew could only describe as a duck butt, but if one didn't want a vase thrown at them, it should be kept to themselves. A funny thing about the captain's weird hairdo was that it suited him.

The crew used to not know how he had made it stand in such way, until one day the curiosity became too much. They boozed him up for a confession, and discovered his hair naturally stood in such an odd way. Although, his hat would usually be situated on his head, no one mentioned the missing artifact.

Along with his original hairstyle was his bang framed face. His face was gorgeous, it wasn't a huge mystery why woman threw themselves to him. Even if he showed little to no emotion, to any woman he had ever met. The lack of facial expression not changing the fact, that he was still by far the most handsome captain sailing the ocean.

There was an intake of breath between the crew members as the captain approached them, surveying them. If they didn't want their drinking privileges revoked, they knew they had to be on their best behavior.

"Impeccable day is it not?" The captain began, looking up at the sky. "I wonder when we'll get to see another day like this, it probably won't be soon so take advantage of this one" The captain said, watching as they all nodded their heads viciously. They were all very excited for what was to come, they had been waiting all day, just a few more moment they thought.

The captain continued pacing down the line of crew members, looking them all in the eye. "We are about to disembark on our fellow sailor's poor excuse of a ship and I want you all to reprimand them. They are to be taught a lesson for taking, what we've already taken. Don't you all agree?" The crew shouted their approval.

The captain stoped pacing in front of them, looking at the ship in sight, pointing an accusing finger towards it. "That ship contains the confiscated pirate items being sent to King Danzo. My sword is on that ship and I refuse to let that son of a biscuit eater touch my belongings." His face reddening with anger, he let out a deep breath looking back at his crew with a smirk. "Isn't it wonderful that the ship, and my sword will never reach him." There was one last boisterous scream, before the crew dispersed, scrambling to their designated positions.

Sasuke gave his orders flawlessly. Making sure that everyone was used to full potential. Anyone who had not listened to the orders. Would have never expected that the chaos about to unfold, was perfectly planned.

"Deploy the spikes" The captain ordered and it was done, spikes emerging out of the sides of Kririn. Effectively hooking onto the other ship, preventing it from sailing away, no matter how hard the crew were to try. As the crew came rushing out onto the deck, he took a few moments to look at their shocked expressions, enjoying the effect he had on people.

"Go on Gentlemen. Take what you want, as much as you want." The captain yelled. His crew cheered and swung to the Royal Navy's ship, starting a full on raid. Everyone confident that this platoon of the royal navy would be easy to steal from, they were after all low ranking delivery boys.

The only strength that this section of Royal Navy had was strength in numbers. Other than that they had really diminished the strength of the individual, on orders of the king. He didn't want anyone to overthrow, so he kept them weak. Which in these situations, the royal soldiers had no chance to win against them, it was pathetic to even see them try.

It was the opposite of the crew sailing on the Kririn, who had all learned how to fend for themselves and contribute to the strength of the crew. The captain instead of suppressing the individual's strength, he encouraged it. If they did not sharpen their own individual skills then they would just become a burden, and effectively be kicked out.

The raven couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the Navy's incapability to stand for themselves. His men were playing around with them throwing them overboard, hanging them upside down or simply pulling down their pants, it was hilarious.

"Honestly, they should know better, than to take from us pirates. Don't you agree, Sasuke? They can hardly fight, and the ones that do have no talent to do it properly" Sasuke looked up to see his caretaker sitting peacefully on the mast, book in hand like always. "Couldn't agree more but stupid people will make stupid decisions, Kakashi. It's just in their nature to do so" Sasuke responded without removing his gaze from the fair skinned, fit man.

If people believed that Sasuke's duck butt hairdo was odd. Kakahi's gravity defying white hair was crazy. Especially since he seemed too young to even have white hair. A silence engulfed the two, the lack of response from his mentor the instigator. Kakashi too entranced by his perverted book to continue the conversation, so Sasuke walked away.

He swung to the navy's ship. Walking peacefully across the chaos. There was a lot of screaming and cursing going around, yet he walked straight past it. Ignoring the fighting around him, that consisted of different number of people, from one vs one to one vs ten.

A slight smirk adorning his face. He was glad that his crew was burning off some of their energy. If they wouldn't, then he have would have dealt with all the complaining, later on. Along with them, fighting amongst themselves, or pranking one another. At least now when they got on the ship they will be too tired to do anything, so he could have a relaxing day. Reaching the door, he saw that it was locked, just when he was about to kick it open a body flew towards it smashing it open. "There you go, Captain." Someone yelled, a wave of his hand, the simple gratitude.

Once he entered the captain's quarter, he started the search for his sword. He looked around the room, and the valuables in there, they had the most priceless treasures in this little room to have them secured. He was sure his sword would be here.

As he walked over the body, and through the room he found little things like compasses, golden jewels, and hats. His eyes locking onto a particular marron hat on top of a skull. His hand shooting up to touch the top of his head. Immediately noticing that he was missing something. His blood boiling over, as a stream of curses filled the room. How could he have not noticed that his hat was missing, he thought. There was hell about to be unleashed when they got back to the ship, no one even bothered to mention his missing hat.

The raven managed to cool down after he reached a suitable punishment, for the neglecting of his captain hat. He made his way towards the desk, on which he noticed his sword on top of. Upon closer inspection, he noticed only two other things next to his sword, a letter and a chest. Curriosity getting the best of him he opened the letter.

The letter was addressed to:

_His Majesty_

_ The King of the Hidden Root Kingdom_

He looked at paper it had some ink splotches here and there, from the tipped over ink cartilage, but some of it was still legible.

_Your Majesty, I am writing to confirm the mission a success. My crew and I have obtained the chest...notorious pirate Orochimaru. The great pirate was of course...no... for my soldiers, and will ...be of no...…for us. I would... to congratulate you, my king. For obtaining the key for such a great treasure. ... the greatest pirate treasure...the treasure of legends. Shall...you...the most powerful king on the face of the planet. Although I hope ...some consideration for my position. I did obtain the map for such a treasure. I inquire if... be permitted to serve in a higher rank... _

Sasuke stared at the letter for a moment and smirked. This was quite promising if they were referring to the great treasure, he would go down in history. He had always heard stories of this treasure as a young boy, and now it was his chance to find it. "The greatest pirate treasure." he said lowly to himself. "Should remain in the hands of a pirate." He grabbed the chest and the letter, exiting to the deck.

When he reached the deck, he saw the entire navy crew tied up to the mast, struggling to get away from his men who were mooning them. Ignoring his crews usual torture antics, Sasuke looked down at the letter in his hand. He assumed that most of the things in the letter was an utter lie. There was no way that the imbeciles tied up, had managed to cross paths with Orochimaru and survived. They could hardly put up a fight against his men, and his crew was only playing with them. It was clear that the writer of the letter, had wanted to suck up to King Danzo for a promotion. So of course the bastard was going to lie, all he had to do was confirm the rest of the things on the letter. He was really hopefully that the part of the treasure wasn't a lie.

He took a moment to examine the small chest in his hand, noticing no key hole or anything other than a spiral engraving, upon the top of it. The same type of mark his sword had on its handle. He searched through his crew member from those giving the soldiers wet willies, to purple nurple, and just taking their clothes. Looking for his smartest crew member Shikamaru. He knew that the man would probably be able to figure out, this mystery. Not surprisingly, Shikamaru wasn't on the ship raiding or taking anything, he guessed the lazy-ass was sleeping, Shikamaru might be the smartest but he was also the laziest.

His attention moved to one of his crew members, who ran between the two ships loading priceless treasures. He had messy brown hair and sharp black eyes concentrated at the task on hand. The young man's most distinct factor being the red fang markings on each side of his cheek. Running along with him was his ever loyal dog Akamaru. Akamaru was a huge white dog with brown patches of fur on his ears. A simple whistle, and Sasuke managed to call them both over.

"Kiba, tell everyone we're postponing our return to Kohona." The captain told the young man who up close seemed more animalistic. "Where are we going captain?" Kiba asked, he might have been the only stupid one in the entire crew to question the captain, but his stupidity was something that Sasuke surprisingly found amusing. That along with the fact that he had gotten used to Kiba's idiotic ways as children.

"Hidden Root Village." Sasuke answered smirking at Kiba's baffled reaction.

"Yes because it's completely sane to just prance in there with no reason to why we're risking our necks." Kiba responded sarcasticly, seeing the smirk slowly being replaced by a scowl, he decided to change his tactic. "It's not possible to take them by surprise, Captain. They're always on guard." Kiba continued, flailing his arms around to try to keep Sasuke calm."So if you could be so kind to enlighten me." Kiba finished cautiously.

"Nope, i dont feel like repeating it more than once, so you'll just have to wait. I will be announcing my plan, once everyone is on board Kririn. Meanwhile do as you are told and tell everyone we're leaving." Sasuke finished and turned to leave but Kiba flipped him around, a look of confusion plastered on his face. "So which one do you want?" Kiba asked. "For me to tell them that we're not heading back or that we're leaving."

Sasuke stared at Kiba blankly. Behind his stoic mask he wondered if it would be possible to beat the stupidness out of him. Sighing in annoyance Sasuke decided against it, he would have to beat Kiba to death to make sure it was all gone, and losing a member at the moment wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

Stay tuned for the next update, while you wait review, follow, and favorite.

Also, are there any pairing preferences? If you do please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**: Un-beta'd. I present you with the second chapter, hopefully sooner than you had all expected. It's mostly an introduction to more characters, it needed for the plot so bare with it. There's also some SaiNaru so I do apologize for that. The next update I'll have some Sasuke and Naruto interaction, so don't worry.

**The Greatest form of Gratitude to the following reviewers:** lj2903, sugardash, and blackfuzzdevil.

**Answer to riddle**: In between jobs

* * *

**Chapter 2: False Hope**

Happily, the young man ran through the prosperous Hidden Root Kingdom. Running through the market place, filled with early working citizens.

Occasionally, giving his signature grin to whomever shouted their greetings towards him. The entire Kingdom could recognize the boy as their personal sunshine, someone that brought smiles and happiness to everyone he met.

Even if the salesmen had woken up at the crack of dawn, prepared to drag themselves through the motion of the day. Seeing their bundle of joy, made all their drowsiness disappear. It was as if the boy's energy was infectious, spreading the initiative everyone needed to survive the day.

Once the blond had ran through the market place, everyone that greeted him was happy and working hard, trying to do their part in the kingdom.

The young man himself seemed to be happier than usual, his face stuck in a grin. Becoming increasingly ecstatic when he ran into the forest that surrounded the market. It was well known, that the boy would visit the woods everyday, in search of a hidden cave. That the blond's grandparent had told him a story, of the cave's magical properties, telling him that the cave was where his mother had given birth to him.

Exiting the forest the boy noticed his home. A stone and expensive brick built mansion, the most beautiful and elegant home in the entire kingdom, even the king was jealous of the wondrous home.

Looking behind himself, he noticed that he had ran at least four miles nonstop. He laughed in pure bliss his grandfather was right, running to the castle everyday to retrieve ink was a great training exercise. He had always believed that the old man was too lazy to get it himself.

The blond abruptly stopped in front of the imposing fence, he waited for the minimum of seven seconds. Before he decided he didn't have enough time or patience to wait, especially for one of the slow walking house workers. The boy backed up from the fence before sprinting forward gaining enough speed to jump over it. He chuckled softly when he landed, he also owed his perverted grandfather his agility. The man would lock him out of the premisses, when his grandmother was making ramen, as punishment for trying to burn his manuscripts. Keeping the food, the blond loves most hostage, was the best motivation for him to jump over the butter covered fence.

On the other side of the fence, the boy scouted the front portion of his home, which consisted of his grandmother's treasured herbal garden, filled with all types of medical herbs for her medicinal practices. He was hoping that he could have found her here but she wasn't anywhere in sight. If the old hag wasn't to the garden, there was only one other location she would be in.

Running towards the entrance of his home, saluting some of his housemaids and butlers roaming around, he stopped in front of an opened door, leading downstairs. The light at the bottom of the staircase an inevitable indicator that there was someone there..

The petite boy made his way down the creaking stairs and into the underground wine cellar. His blue eyes quickly locating, his grandma's back, she was rummaging and searching for any type of alcohol, cursing at her misfortune. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't going to find any, because the mischievous blond had hidden all the bottles. For the sole purpose of the woman being sober upon his return, so he could deliver the exciting news.

"Grandma, I'm back." The blond announced, in his usual loud voice. "Sorry I took so long there was a line as big as your cleavage there and people apparently find it funny to go slower when you can't wait anymore." He continued walking down the creaky stairs. "But that's besides the point, You need to look my results they're amazing!" He waved the letter in his hand trying to gain the woman's attention. The blonde woman had spun around at the sound of the

voice, surprised that the blond had come back so quickly from his trip, and yet the little brat was apologizing for taking long, she had even thought she could finish a few bottles before he returned. She sighed and turned her attention from the nonexistent bottles to the item in the boy's hand, noticing the king's emblem on it, she immediately extended her hand to read the letter. She looked at the letter and felt a sense of deja vu, Looking at the blond so happy after receiving the Royal Navy assessment scores.

"Just like your father." she said sadly. "Coming home and finding me in the cellar to show me your grades. Heh..I'm so proud of you, brat. You got a perfect score, I didn't think it was possible for an idiot, like you. Then again you do have the blood, of two of the three legendary Sannin inside of you." She said, her hazel eyes looking into blue, trying to will away the tears on the corner of her eyes. The boy gave her a wide grin, making her smile in return.

"Whatever old hag, everything wasn't just bloodline, it was hard work and determination. How wouldn't I get a perfect score, I did after all train everyday with Grandpa and you. If it hadn't been for the both of you I wouldn't been able to do it. I especially don't think I would have memorized all those herbs if you hadn't forced me to. Idiots like me would be nothing without the support of others." He looked at his grandmother, even if she was old her complexion looked like she was still in her twenties. Walking next to her, he pointed to the clause on the bottom of his assessment grades.

"You see, I did so awesome that I have to go back later on today. Most of the others that took the exam wont get assigned anywhere for the next two weeks but The king himself will be assigning me onto a position, today. You'll see I'll be ranking up in no time." She ruffled his hair like she had always done, as a sign to not get ahead of himself, he was too cocky for his own good. He just scowled at her but she continued anyways, she couldn't take him seriously, he was too cute when he pouted to be taken seriously.. She brought him close and hugged him. "Just try your hardest, okay." She told him, looking about ready to burst into tears again, he returned the hug, happy to have someone like her to raise him. "Okay, I'll make you proud, Grandma."

After a long moment of silent hugging, the blond boy looked up at his grandmother with playful eyes. "Tsunade, isn't it a bit early to get drunk. You're a doctor, you should know better than anyone else about the evils of alcohol." Tsunade looked behind her, and remembered her previous dilemma, the empty wine holders. The sentimentalism of the moment completely gone. "Brat, don't mess with me. Where are they? I have every right to drink whatever I want in my home" The woman said dangerously, the blonde chuckled and backed away, snatching the paper from her hand. She followed his every move looking ready to attack at any moment. . "I know you can, its just that i think drinking water is a better recommendation. Plus what makes you think I would know, where your wine bottles are? I have nothing to do with it, so now if you can excuse me I'll be going." He said pointing towards the stairs. " I have to show this to Pervy sage, he is going to be so happy." He finished as he ran upstairs, before his big breasted grandmother got a chance to maul him.

The blond walked down the hallway noticing the hidden wine bottles, in the most absurd places. It had taken him all morning to find places to hide all two hundred bottles throughout the house. Messing with grandma was definitely worth facing her wrath.

He made his way towards his Grandfather's office noticing his dog laying on the floor. He walked past him without a second thought, but when his dog did not move to greet him. He paused and stared at his dog. He stared for a while and was about to start freaking out, his dog didn't seem to be breathing. The dog that was always there since he can remember, he couldn't tis could be happening. He was going to start screaming for his grandmother to check the dog but fortunately he heard his dog inhale deeply. He smiled in relief. "You son of a bitch, I thought you were dead, Iruka." he said to his sleeping dog, before continuing on his way. He couldn't believe that dog had taken so long to breathe, he just wanted him to have a heart attack.

Once reaching his grandfather's office door. The blond boy didn't even bother knocking, he just came into the office. The old man was writing in his manuscript. His white long and unruly hair tied into a loose pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Along with red lines that ran down from his eyes. The boy walked towards him and placed the letter with the King's emblem on his desk. Looking it over the old man smiled deeply. "You're just like your father." the blond smiled pridefully at the comment. "Granny said that too, But it makes sense, I do want to be the best, just like him. I am his son and your grandson the two strongest men ever to serve in the Navy." The blond said, remembering the stories that his grandparents had always told him involving his father, how he fought countless enemies, how he was a hero known throughout the kingdom, and how he had given up his life to protect him. He was going to make his father proud, wherever he was and the first step towards his goal was complete qualifying for the Royal Navy. "We'll celebrate its not everyday you continue on the legacy of perfect scores, in the Namikaze family."

The celebration was great everyone was happy, at least after Tsunade had beaten Naruto for stealing her booze. Then everything went downhill, when both of his grandparents got drunk and started to get frisky with one another. That was something that should have never been witnessed by his sapphire eyes so he excused himself and went to the castle. He had to leave anyway they would be assigning him the position soon and he didn't want to be late.

Making it to the castle he saluted some of the guards, before sending him off in the correct direction him to his location. They sent him inside a large wide hallway with many decorations. The young man was so distracted he didn't even notice he was approaching the end of the hall. He was looking at a photo of a huge gate leading into a fiery inferno, the intriguing aspect was the keyhole in the middle of the gate, it seemed so real. Being preoccupied looking at the photo he didn't notice he had to turn left. His unawareness of his surroundings caused his ass to nicely introduce itself to the floor.

The blond groaned in pain, at least no one had seen him do something so stupid, he assumed. He was about to stand up but someone picked him up from behind, chuckling into his ear. "Still as clumsy as ever, Namikaze. I thought you would grow out of it, but evidently not." The dark and velvety voice whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. The blond made no move to get away from the embrace, instead he leaned into it.

"I'm not clumsy." The blond defended. "Its just that the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies, and the walls get in my way. I'm just always victim of furniture's hate." The boy couldn't believe of all the people who witness his idiocy, it had to be his childhood crush. The future prince and the current Admiral of the navy. He was turned around to face the older male, but the blond struggled to make eye contact, he was too embarrassed.

"So tell me Naruto" Sai said lifting the blond's chin, to look into sapphire eyes. "Will you be able to reach your destination alone or will you be needing an escort to protect you from the furniture?" Sai asked playfully, having fun with the bashful reaction he was arousing from the the boy. Naruto's face was beet red, and he was clearly having trouble forming words. Having so little space between Sai and himself, in which he could feel the other's breath fanning his nose, caused his mind to stop processing anything, other than the need to close the gap between their lips.

Naruto pinched his leg, he needed some sort of distraction, so he could actually form words in front of Sai. The pain effectively replaced embarrassment long enough to respond. "The...um...chairs seem a little bit more aggressive today...So... I'm guessing it would be best...if you could fight by side if they decide to attack." Naruto fumbled out, after he finished he wished he could take it back. He wanted to especially smack himself for being such a bumbling idiot. Fortunately, Sai didn't say anything about his idiocy, he just turned him back around, blond's back flush against the raven's chest, and they began to walk in sync.

The silence was starting to become uncomfortable, therefore Naruto said the first thing that came to mind, to try and get a conversation going. "Was the pirate confiscation ship really attacked? Cause I came to the castle this morning to get my results, and everyone in line was talking about it. So I thought I would ask you, you know about it don't you?"

"Its true, some fucking pirates managed to overpower the ship. Although, we have gotten a lead that the pirate captain who instigated the raid has been marooned on an island not too far from here. I've been assigned to personally retrieve Captain Uchiha Sasuke. Once I manage to bring that dickless bastard back, we'll be celebrating a hanging of a pirate." Sai chuckled into his ear, making him silently uncomfortable. Saying that Sai hated pirates was almost an understatement at this point.

Suddenly Sai abruptly let go of him. It took Naruto a while to figure out, why. Until he saw the king's office door in front of him. Naruto thanked him for taking time to walk him, before they both said their goodbyes.

Sai was about to turn a corner before he looked back. "Say Naruto, when I come back, would you like to go eat somewhere? Maybe some ramen or anything you like." Sai said trying to look casual after his bold question. Naruto thought he was dreaming, how was it possible that Sai. His crush was asking him out on a date, a ramen eating date for that matter? He looked back at the pale man, willing his mouth to move, this was something that he couldn't allow his bashfulness to ruin. "I would really like to go out with you, Sai." He responded happily, watching the older man walk away. This was by far the best day of his life.

After a while Naruto composed himself, so he could knock on the door properly. Upon receiving permission, he entered the office. The old man behind the desk, glared with his one good eye at the petite blond in the middle of his office. "Took you long enough, Namikaze." King Danzo pointed at the chair in front of him.

As Naruto took a seat, he looked closely at the king. He couldn't grasp the thought that someone as kind and caring as Sai, would be related to someone so utterly cold and distant. It was even harder to believe that Danzo had only been crowned king a few years ago, after the death of Saratobi Hiruzen.

"There is absolutely no possible way, that you were able to get a perfect score." Danzo said. "It must have been your reputation inducing a change in the grader's mind, therefore I have invalidated them."

"But-" this was not fair he had worked so hard. He had trained everyday at the crack of dawn.

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Danzo taunted, Naruto bit his tongue drawing blood he could taste the copper taste it was distraction enough to prevent his tears from falling. How dare this man do this to him, he had done everything by the book, it wasn't fair.

"Don't worry you'll have another chance in the next test, Namikaze. Meanwhile there's a job here that I want you to have for the next six months, its a guard duty, you wouldn't mind taking it will you?"

"Of course not sir."

"Good, now get out of my sight. I have more pressing matters to attend to."

* * *

I've been having a horrible day, and I didn't want anyone to have one too. That's why I posted the chapter early, so there's something to make someone's day better. That along with the fact that finals are this week and I'm not going to have time later to update, I prefer being early than late.

**Riddle**

**Secret**

Secret

Secret

Stay tuned for next week's update, while you wait leave a review :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Un-beta'd. Chapter three! I hope all of you are pumped up for some Sasuke and Naruto interaction because here it is, nothing too extreme though. I hope all of you had an amazing Christmas, I sure did. Got a brand new laptop!

**Highest amount of thankfulness to**: sugardash, blackfuzzdevil, ToXicStArCaNdy, and dragonfire04

**Answer to riddle**: Top Secret

* * *

**Chapter 3: Need of Affection**

On a tropical island off the coast of the Hidden root kingdom, sat Captain Uchiha singing to himself. The captain had been singing the same song for about two hours. It had been one of his favorites, when he had landed. Which is why he started singing it in the first place but after hearing it so many times, he had ruined it, he wanted to stop but there was nothing better to do.

His two forms of staying sane was the crate of rum he managed to get off his ship, but his supply was running dangerously low. His other option was a book that his elder brother, Itachi had given him. Sasuke couldn't help but think that this was the way Itachi was getting back at him for throwing a vase to his head, giving him a 'how to be a pirate' book. The only use for the manual was to keep the fire going.

"Damn worthless crew." The captain nagged. "They could have at least had the courtesy of giving me ammunition. I'm going to starve to death like any other poor bastard." He clutched his hair in distress. He got up and sat on the edge of the beach trying to spear a fish. The fish were being stubborn, swimming away at the last moment, when he brought down the spear. His stomach grumbled, a hungry Uchiha was a moody one. He had gone about a day without food because of his inability to fish.

The captain suddenly heard a mocking laugh coming somewhere near. He looked into the water and saw the culprit.

"You're an idiot." The man breathed out between burst of laughter. "If you were really as hungry as you say, you wouldn't be trying to fish because sincerely you're pathetic at it. Instead you should be putting up traps and snares." The smart ass, smirked at the angered Sasuke, that was having trouble with coming up with a retort. He didn't to lose two consecutive arguments.

"Shut up." Sasuke screamed. "Who's even talking to you?" He was about to bash the guys face in, his patience was lacking. He was shaking in complete frustration and trying to hold himself back.

"That's right just do what comes naturally. Seethe, fume and throw a tantrum. A little child like you clearly needs to keep on singing that blasted song." The man mocked, clearly receiving the response he wanted. The raven was pulling on his hair, and splashing water around when he stomped around. "If I had gun, I could have shot you for speaking back to me in such a way."

"Well, it would have been a waste of a bullet because I'm your reflection, duck-butt." Sasuke looked at himself in the ocean, his eyes wide and crazy. He went back to the beach with an empty stomach, going over what had just happened, his one conclusion. "I'm going insane."

The raven didn't know, how long he had been on the island anymore. He had thought that solidarity confinement would have been an easy task for someone as reserved as himself to take and it would have if he had suitable entertainment. Having nothing better to do, again. He reached for another bottle of rum taking a swing, he started to sing again. He wasn't satisfied with just singing the lyrics he had to have all the parts even the instruments.

It is necessary to take what one desires,

Regardless of what transpires,

Even if someone already has it in their possession,

There should be no regression,

So take until heart's content,

Without a hint of regret.

If between the rich and poor,

Always choose to take from the rich man's home,

This is not to be morally correct,

It just so happens that the rich have more to take.

Heed, a poor man does not own much,

But they only have sentimental treasures,

These poor men have little to live for,

And will fight till the death for the little they have.

As for the rich they hold little to importance,

And regardless of the money they will not fight in accordance,

Since they can easily replace,

What they lose at a quick pace,

Unless a fight is what you seek,

Aim for the rich who are very weak.

The captain finished the song before, he took another swing of his bottle of rum, finishing the sweet liquid. He looked up at the clouds that filled the sky, laying on his back on the hot sand to get comfortable. After a while his eyelids started to feel heavy and he slowly closed them, welcoming the sleep that overtook him.

_The rain poured in the dark alley, the dread and the feeling of helplessness of the occupiers clear. Sasuke hands was clutching the item in his hand. As he watched the man wail on top of his brother's body. He looked at Sasuke with pure hate in his eyes._

_"You fucking Bastard what have you done!" The man yelled echoing through the narrow space. Sasuke was frozen he didn't know what to do he tried to open his mouth to explain what had happened when._

He woke up, still on the beach. He looked around and noticed he was alone. Looking out towards the ocean, he saw a ship coming towards him, the Hidden Root kingdom's flag flapping wildly. He saw that the sun was already going down, even if he could have sworn that he had just closed his eyes a few seconds ago. He shrugged and reached into the rum crate beside him, opening a brand new bottle, preparing himself.

As the ship anchored on the shore with many of the crewmen making their way towards him, he sat still drinking the alcoholic substance. He glared at the pale man with short black hair, with the Admiral's uniform, who walked out first with a sense of superiority around him, it pissed Sasuke off. The soldiers on the ship were actually the high ranking parts of the military force of the kingdom, unlike the delivers.

Behind his stoic mask, he was happy that the soldiers had arrived when he was on his last bottle of rum.

The pale man stood right in front of him with the audacity of giving him an order. "Get up, filthy pirate." Sasuke ignored him and took one last swing of the bottle, finishing the liquid. Not moving a centimeter.

"What a poor excuse of a man." Sai continued, glaring at the man on the floor who was examine the bottle for left over. "Even your own crew marooned you on this island. What did you do? Get so drunk that even pirates couldn't stand you?"

Having enough of the man's superiority, Sasuke responded. "I'm a better vindicate of a man, than you can ever dream of being." He motioned to himself, staring at the man blankly as he threw the bottle behind him. "You might be surprised to know, I'm not much of a drinker. It's just when I do drink, I make sure to make up for lost time." He slurred, smiling lightly, he was not being his usual self, most likely because of the rum.

He stood up, a bit of trouble because of the alcohol in his system. Instead of walking past the admiral he stumbled, tripping on his own feet as he made his way towards the small navy ship. He abruptly turned around looking at the soldiers, they seemed like statues instead of people, he thought.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" He asked getting on his feet, pointing his ginger up to the sky. "Do you want me to fly to the kingdom?" Sasuke said sarcastically, dusting the sand off his clothes. He didn't want to be on this forsaken island anymore, yet the idiots around him refused to move. The bastard with the superiority complex came over to him, gun drawn.

"Eager to be hanged, pirate?" Sai said, but Sasuke didn't dignify him with a response. He simply put his hands on his head, letting the other raven frisk him. He wanted to inform him that he didn't have anything on him, that his crew had not even had the decency of giving him a gun.

Sasuke was brought of his thoughts, when Sai patted what he considered too close to his area. "Hey this could be considered molestation, ass." Sasuke said instantly before he doubled over.

The pain of the future prince punching him on his jewels. He glared up at the creepily smiling raven. "Hm. You do have a penis." Sai tapped the pained raven on the floor with his foot. "Get him on the ship, we need to be there by tomorrow."

Sasuke was picked up from the floor, and blind folded. Making the trip unpleasant because even if he couldn't see at all, he could feel the eyes of the soldiers burning holes into him.

Everything went by quickly, he was blindfolded on the ship. Sai constantly threatening things. Then the ear pricing cheers of the people of Hidden Root Kingdom. All of the praise for their heroes who had caught a pirate. Soon after he was being thrown into a cell where Sai kept his promises of pain.

Now here he was sitting in the prison still blindfolded, underneath the castle, being interrogated by the king himself.

"Where is that chest, Uchiha?" The old man yelled, spit flying onto his face, he wiped it up, completely disgusted. He couldn't believe that people believed that pirates were disgusting.

He didn't know how many times they had asked him the question and how many times he had responded in the same way.

"My past crew members have the fucking chest. Why the fuck do you want it, it can't even be opened. We've just been using it as paper weight." He yelled at them in frustration, he would rather still be stuck at the lonely island instead of being in a stinky cell, being punched every twenty seconds.

"It shouldn't matter why it is important for us, it's ours and we want it back." The man continued as Sai delivered another blow. "Where is your crew?" Sasuke laughed in frustration, it was the same situation with this question. Ten hours of interrogation and the same two questions being asked and answered.

"The last time I saw them they were leaving me behind on that fucking island waving like idiots." Sasuke chanted, remembering how Kiba had flicked him off but it wasn't of anything valuable to these people so he hadn't mentioned it.

He heard the voice of the asshole who had been hitting him for the entire time. "Father, he's clearly not going to be of any use to find the chest. We should announce for his execution already."

The old man sighed, a pause before he continued probably considering it. "You're right." Danzo answered grabbing onto black locks pulling Sasuke up as far as the chains allowed him. "Enjoy your final days, captain. They will be your last." He sneered.

He heard them open and close the cell. Their footsteps loud and heavy, so it was obvious when they were going up the stairs. When the steps stopped Sasuke had to strain himself to hear the conversation that was going on, he guessed it was at the top the stairs since the conversation echoed.

"You look nice in uniform, Namikaze." Sai's voice traveled though the ears of the captain. Sasuke was baffled, the asshole who had been torturing him, was flirting. Who knew someone who sounded so venomous could sound so sweet.

"Thanks, Sai" the little voice responded, he really had to strain his ears to hear the girls response. It wasn't unheard of for a girl to be in the military forces the Hidden Root Kingdom was the only one that enforced the equality thing.

There was a loud cough, not a natural one but more of an 'excuse me I'm still here so stop flirting' type of cough, coming from the old man. "Namikaze, please feed the prisoner." Danzo ordered, there wasn't a response before he heard the king and prince's footsteps fade, the girl must have nodded or something.

Unlike the footsteps of the other two the girl's footsteps were light. If his hearing wouldn't have been enhanced by the lack of vision, he would have not noticed.

"Do you have any preference of food, sir?" The sweet voice like honey asked, a loud boisterous laugh filled the dungeon, erupting from the chained up raven.

"You've never met a pirate before have you, being so kind and formal, how funny." There was a slight pause as the Uchiha tried to regain his breath, the boy blushing wildly.

"No, I've fortunately never had the displeasure of meeting one before." Naruto answered, he was confused pirates were always described as the most disgustingly rude and uneducated people in the world yet the one on the other side seemed only rude.

"I'll ask again is there anything you would want me to bring you?" He asked again, slightly fidgeting. Being so close to a handsome pirate, like the one chained up was uncomfortable. Especially when he was his type. Dark hair and pale skin, if he had black eyes it would seal the deal, but he didn't want to try and take off the blindfold. He shook his head he shouldn't be comparing the two he already had Sai, and he inwardly squealed just a few more hours till his date.

Naruto was about to leave to get the usual grim given to prisoners but as he stepped out of the cell the raven responded, with tomato soap and the blond was locking the cell. Looking everywhere for someone who sold it.

Not finding anyone who cooked the substance he had to resort to cooking it himself. Slipping into the house of a family friend that had lend him a key. After he was done, he ran back down to the cell, handing it over to the man, if he did something he tried his best. "Here you go." He said cheerfully slightly panting.

Only a grunt was a response, that he took as a thank you and sat down cross legged in front of the other observing him as he took his first bite, he was just a bit curious if he was going to be able to eat blindfolded and if he couldn't he would feed him. There was a little of interest in the man's manners, he was actually using the spoon, the blond brought him. Naruto was half expecting the other to just drink the substance, without it.

He watched as the pirate, brought the spoon up to his mouth. An explicit moan reaching the blond's ears making him blush brightly. "It tastes good. Did you make it?" The raven asked. Naruto nodded, then proceeded to chant his stupidness the man was blindfolded.

"Yeah, my grandmother taught me how to cook it." He managed to get out the other nodded and continued finishing the entire bowl, setting it down in front of him.

Naruto reached for it. When his arm was unanticipated caught by the man, pulling him onto his lap, his back on the other's chest, both his arms being held to his sides by the other man. He could feel the breath on his neck leaving goose bumps when the raven chuckled. "If I remember correctly you said you had never had the displeasure of meeting a pirate. I guess that means you've never had the pleasure of being pleasured by a pirate either." The other said lewdly into his ear.

"Unhand me." The blond demanded. "If you don't. I'll...ah."

Sasuke started suckling on the soft neck, immediately finding a sensitive spot on that tan neck. "What will you do scream? Then what'll happen?" Sasuke asked next the tender flesh. "I'll tell you, everyone will come here and see you're being overpowered by a chained pirate." He continued to whisper into the girl's ear, feeling her shudder against him. "Do you really want people to think you're a damsel in distress, that can't carry their own weight?" Putting the small ear love between his teeth nibbling it, hearing the girl moan a little.

Naruto hated the sound coming from his mouth, and the person harassing him. "Don't you have any sense of fucking morale." he moaned out, squirming on the man's lap, quickly noticing his mistake. He felt the other chuckle against his neck, when he stiffened with the sudden realization.

"What did you expect I'm a pirate I take what I want. Right now I crave for a little entertainment. I've been marooned on an island without anyone's touch for who knows how long." Sasuke brought his tongue from the girl's collar bone to the chin. Making the smaller one's body tremble. "Don't worry I'll be kind, girly."

Fueled with anger the blond slammed his head against the other's face, making the raven have painful contact with the brick wall behind him. Giving the blond a chance to gather the dishes and run out the cell. "You fucking asshole! I'm fucking capable of defending myself from the likes of you, try pulling something like that again and you'll regret it. Like there would be any pleasure from the hands of a filthy rapist." Naruto shouted to the top of his lungs. He was pissed, it was one thing to harass him and another to insult his manhood.

* * *

Author's Note 2: That's it for today's update stay tuned for next week for the next chapter. Yes, Sasuke really think that Naruto was a girl. Any complaints or concerns that I can address? If you do have any questions, leave a comment and I'll be happy to clarify.

I also need some ideas on how to interrogate Naruto. (It's for a future chapter.)

Please Review, and continue to Follow and Favorite.

**Riddle**

Day day


	4. Chapter 4

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Un-beta'd. Chapter four is up. I am so happy this one is finished. I always feel the need to apologize for my incapability of know whether to use a period or a comma. I'll forever never know. Someone got the riddle right, I was glad.

**Thank you very much**: IWishIWasACheescake, sugardash, blackfuzzdevil, itsxrosaliexcullenxbitches, ToXicStArCaNdy, skyglazingMaro.

I also appreciate every follow, favorite and all of you reading my story.

**Answer to riddle**: Today

* * *

**Chapter 4: Grand Escape**

The moon's dim light shined into the dark room, through the small barred window. Forming the only source of light in the gloomy cell. It wasn't like the amount of light mattered since the occupier was blindfolded.

The blindfolded man in the cell groaned in pain, rubbing the back of his head. He could feel the bump that had formed. The Captain couldn't believe that it was possible for anyone to have such a hard head, especially that girl. She had been able to produce more damage on his body, than the punches the prince and the king had delivered during the entire interrogation.

Although, he didn't understand why the girl had gotten so mad. Sure, he had harassed her, but she should have taken it as a compliment. There weren't many girls that he had become interested in just by the sound of their voice. "I even promised to be gentle." Sasuke said loudly to himself. It reminded him of why he preferred to be with boys, girls were just too unpredictable.

A sudden sound of wings flapping reached the captain ears, a smirk emerging on his features. It seemed it was time for his great escape. The emitter of the sound- a crow, flew through the bars of the small cell window dropping a set of keys onto the captain's lap.

"It took you long enough, Kakashi." Sasuke said to the bird, as it gracefully landed on his shoulder. Sasuke grabbed the keys and tried to unlock cuffs.

While doing so, the bird proceeding to pick at his hair. Unfortunately for the bird, it wasn't very hard for Sasuke to move his limbs. The chains only restrained him from standing up. Therefore, before Kakashi could react, Sasuke smacked him off his shoulder onto the brick wall. The first thing the pale young man saw when he removed the blindfold was the angered bird, who got up from it splayed out position on the floor to glare and started to squawk loudly at him.

"Shut up, stupid bird." Sasuke whispered harshly. "They'll hear you."

The bird ignored him and continued to screech. Standing on the opposite side of the room, where the captain couldn't reach him because of the chains on his ankles. Frustrated the Captain decided to bribe the infuriating bird. "If you stay quiet, I'll get you the new copy of that perverted book you like." The bird looked at him, nodded and stopped. Watching as the Uchiha unbounded himself from the chains.

After unlocking all the chains and the bars, Sasuke made his way up the stairs. Turning to the bird, who hopped each step along with him. "I'll handle this by myself." Sasuke insisted "You have to go tell the crew to begin the raid, I'm going to need a distraction for all the guards to leave the castle." He ordered, the bird nodded at him understandingly, and flew out the small window it had entered through.

The next thing that the young captain's heard were the screams of the citizens of the Hidden Root kingdom. Pressing his ear against the door, Sasuke could hear the voices of two men behind the wooden door.

"What was that?" One of the men said. While the young captain skillfully opened the door, squeezing through the tight spot. He saw the two guards looking out of the same window I which was positioned on the other side of the door. "Maybe, it's a girl on her first time." The other tried to joke, desperately trying to loosen the mood. The other one smacked him on the head. "That's not funny, jackass. It could actually be something serious. Do you think we should go check on it?"

Recovering from the hit he straightened out, putting on a pensive face as he responded. Understanding the seriousness of the situation. "We haven't received any orders yet let's stay put until they come."

The two were standing shoulder to shoulder, a perfect position for Sasuke's plan. He stood behind them without either of them noticing. Putting his hands on each side of their faces before smashing them together, instantly knocking them out. Their bodies falling limp, falling onto the hard floor. He dragged one of the bodies and threw it down the stairs, into the dungeon, he had been kept in for the duration of his stay in the kingdom. Doing the same thing with the other man, after he took off his clothes off. Leaving the man completely in the nude. He wanted nothing more than to watch them both wake up awkwardly, one naked on top of another. Taking one last look, he smiled at the two tangled bodies at the end of the steps, closing the door and tying it with the guard uniform, locking both of them in there. Satisfied he walked away in the general direction for what he came to do.

There was no difficulty for the young captain to navigate through the complex halls of the castle. The brighter the rooms became the closer he knew, he came to his destination. The huge glass windows giving him a perfect view of the kingdom in flames. He stopped for a moment to admire the work of his hard working crew, whom had lit up the sky with cannonballs and with the burning buildings. He couldn't wait to head back to his ship and see all the loot they had gained with a raid on the most prosperous part of the kingdom.

Hearing the murmur of a group, Sasuke moved behind a dark indentation in the walls, hiding within the shadows. The soldiers running past him, exclaiming their joy for being able to take down some pirates, they were too busy boasting to notice him. This evading went on for about another ten platoons, that had all ran past him. Other than dodging being spotted, Sasuke sauntered through the halls, fairly easily. Taking small decorations from everywhere he could, shoving them into his pocket. Feeling like a kid in a candy store picking whatever he wanted.

A door slammed shut, and he heard voices coming towards him. Examining his surrounding, Sasuke noticed the lack of places to hide in the bare hall. Making quick on time, he skillfully slid under a table, using a plant to cover himself from one of the open side of the table. Silently hoping by shutting his eyes no one would be able to find him, he felt like a little child all over again, playing with his older brother thinking the same thing that by closing your eyes transported you to a different dimension. He wanted to smack himself for remembering something so absurd at such a moment, but if he were to move even an inch it would lead to his discovery and the possibility of alerting the rest of the troops.

The familiar voices approaching him, sucked him out of his reminiscing. It was the angry voices of the king and prince. "Those fucking pirates must have come for their captain." The old man nearly screamed, there was a slam on the top of the table Sasuke was under, making him jolt slightly in surprise. Why they couldn't continue conversing somewhere else, he thought. The raven could see the two pair of feet only centimeter away from him, he was having the greatest temptation to tie their shoes together, but he managed to keep his inner child chained up in the deepest recesses of his mind.

"I don't think they find any value in him, father." The prince responded calmly. "It would be a suicide mission if they came here to get him. The entire army is surrounding the outside of the castle. They must have come for another reason." He heard their voices fading as the prince led his stressed father away, already speaking of strategies to eliminate the raiding pirates.

"By the time you two come up with a plan, we'll be long gone." Sasuke scoffed as he dusted his knees off walking towards the sound, the door had closed came from. Upon reaching it, he tried to open the door, like as a civilized man. But it was locked having not having anything to pick the lock with, or the time. Sasuke walked over to the table that he had hid under, and saw a golden statue of a bear with a fish in its mouth. He grabbed the stupid looking thing bringing it over to the door, smashing it against the door handle. It had dented the statue all over but it had gotten the job done. He checked both sides of the hallway making sure no one was coming his way. When he recognized no one was coming he walked into the office.

"Let's see." the young raven said as he rubbed the back of his head, flinching slightly when he felt the bump. "If I was a stupid stuck up king, where would be the most cliché location I would keep the key of the greatest treasure?" He walked towards the portrait of the king. "Option one the safe behind the portrait." he moved the self portrait of the king to the side and there was nothing.

He moved to the desk pulling out a drawers lining them up. "Option two: false bottom." He dropped all of the things inside of each of them, lining them up to his ear shaking them to listening for any sort of sound inside of them not hearing anything he sent them flying across the room one of them smashing into a vase. A clang reached the raven's ears and he smiled making his way to the key lying in the pool of water. "Option 3: key hidden inside a vase."

Getting what he had come for the raven looked out the window, once more. Seeing the flames from the torches of the soldiers lining up. He had to start moving. There was a display of two arrows, mounted over the mantle of the fireplace. He took a hold of them, along with the beat up bear statue. Throwing the bear out the window, shattering the glass. All the soldiers were too far away to notice the sound coming from the highest part of the castle. Taking in a deep breath Sasuke lowered himself down onto the ledge of the tower. Jabbing each of the arrow in between the space of two bricks, climbing downward. He had to crane his neck an insane amount of times to look where he should place the arrows next.

Not even twenty feet down both of the arrows snapped. At that moment everything started to go in slow motion, he had a long way down to go he knew he had brace himself.

He turned his body, so he would be facing the ground. Back and pelvis arched back, and head tilted backwards. Arms extended so his upper arms were out to his sides, both elbows and knee bent to absorb the impact. He looked like a flying squirrel. Getting into position everything started to go fast again, the next thing he knew he had landed in a pile of manure, the substance splattering on anything within a six foot radius.

There was no possible way, no matter how hard the young Uchiha would try. That walking out of a pile of manure, covered with crap from head to toe, could be made to look attractive. Pirates were dirty but not that dirty.

Getting over his shock Sasuke regarded his surrounding making sure no one had heard the splotching sound. The army was no longer far away, but the screams had muffled his landing. He slightly wondered if the girl who had fed him was there in the front lines, but quickly dismissed it. He didn't have to worry about that in the moment. He had to rush over to the docks where he had instructed his crew to meet him.

The captain noticed a hole underneath the wall surrounding the castle. Quickly deducing it to be the sewerage system, but since he already smelled like a pile of crap he had nothing to worry about it.

As he entered, he couldn't see a thing it was pitch black. All he could hear were the squeaks and shifting around. He knew there were two things that were in these sewers- rats and cockroaches. Walking deeper into the draining, the more it bothered him. The raven could feel roaches on him, struggling to ignore them. He was trying to walk as fast as he could, along with complaining to himself. He had the right to, after all that had happened. It wasn't like anyone was around to prevent him from nagging.

"This tunnel is not five feet! I don't even know where the fuck I'm going right now," For the time being, he was walking through the small stream of water. No one was using their toilets or anything.

He was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force, hitting him on his family jewels. "Agh! What the fuck was that?" He looked behind him to see the glistening eyes of a rat, before it squeaked and ran off. Leaving behind an angry Uchiha cursing it to hell.

"Fuck lose weight you damn obese rat. Launching yourself at me, what did I ever do to you?" The light at the end of the tunnel sped up the raven's speed, exiting out onto the beach. He saw his ship, along with his older brother directing his men to board the items on the ship.

A rat climbed up to his lap, smirking lightly. The captain grabbed the vermin and flung it to Itachi's head, watching as the force of the blow dropped him. The elder of the two tried to get the rat off him, while the rat tried to bite him. Managing to get the rat off Itachi flung it as far as he could. The rat landing on its feet hissing in Itachi's destruction before running into the darkness.

"Can't handle a rat, Itachi? What a shame." Sasuke teased, as his brother lifted himself off the ground, glaring at him. "Don't get mad, its pay back for giving me a fucking manual to read on that island, you could have given me something better to read. We've stolen about a thousand books, you ass." Itachi ignored him and proceeded to give the orders to evacuate to the ship their missions accomplished. "What are you standing there for, Suigetsu? Get that crate to the ship, we're leaving."

"Sure, boss." The man responded looking around as if he lost something throwing the crate over his shoulder and into the boat along with everyone else, getting into position to leave before the soldiers came.

* * *

**Author's note 2**: This chapter was shorter than the other ones, I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoyed it either way. Please stay tuned for next week's update. I'll be working diligently to finish it. Sorry for the bad grammar and mistakes in this one. Have a wonderful day!

Please Review...

**Riddle**

**DEAL**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Un-beta'd. I have been working on this chapter on this chapter to have it delivered today. I hope the spelling and grammar mistakes are not too bad. I always have to reread the chapter about four times to get rid of most of my incompetence in writing. I wish I could be better so the chapters could be sooner than every week but oh well. Finally starting to write the lemon for this story and it should be presented to you all in Chapter 8. For now enjoy this chapter!

**Supremely appreciative towards: IWishIWasACheescake, S. Wright, skyglazingMaro, sugardash, ToXicStArCaNdy, kiki2222**

I love receiving those notification's that tell me that someone has followed and/or favorite this story. Then when someone reviews I squeal my heart out, which leads to my dog barking at me.

**Answer to riddle**: Big Deal

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Raid**

Naruto groaned in his sleep, he felt uncomfortable in his curled up position. The discomfort had begun to be too much to ignore, the blond opened his eyes to be greeted by complete darkness. He tried to move around, noticing that there was no room for him to extend his limbs so his other option was to stay in the uncomfortable state he was in. What disturbed him more than the lack of mobility was the feeling of something or someone breathing down his neck, along with the warmth that was being radiated from said thing. Feeling the need to investigate the container he was being held in, he extended his arms as much as he could to feel around himself, the tips of his fingers feeling what he could describe wood. His deduction also emerging from the splinters he could feel around his body when he leaned onto one side and they would poke his body could feel a type of fabric surrounding him and the opposite hand could feel the thing radiating the heat was squishy.

Hating being confined into tight places the boy positioned himself so his back was flat against the side of the container to kick the opposing side of the wooden surroundings, he used as much force as he could in the limited space. To break the side of the wooden crate open, revealing a room filled with other crates.

Naruto crawled out of the wooden crate with the protest of his sore muscles and joints. He shakily stood and looked around, there were priceless items around him, along with crates piled on top of each other. Most likely in the storage room, Naruto assumed.

A soft grunt reached the boy's ears looking back towards the crate he himself had emerged from. He saw a man with brown hair and a vertical scar across his nose, opening his eyes to reveal brown eyes.

The blond wasn't able to stop the loud and unmanly squeak that erupted from his throat. "What is wrong with you!" The blond almost yelled, if not for the fact that he didn't know where he was he would have screamed to the top of his lungs, unfortunately he had no such luxury in his hands. "Put some fucking clothes on, don't you have any decency?" Naruto had put all the pieces together of what had happened and was freaking out. The naked man in front of him was the one who had been breathing down his neck and was the source of heat that accompanied him all night.

"Do you have to be so loud? I can hear you perfectly well from three feet away." The man said uncaringly, ignoring the boy's stunned reaction. "Second of all is such language necessary you sound like an uncivilized barbarian, gain some manners yourself before asking others. I sincerely thought Tsunade had raised you better than that." The man said. While Naruto looked at anything other than the naked man lecturing him a few feet away from him. His blush reaching all the way to his ears.

"I rather sound uncivilized than look it like you." The man was going to retort but he looked down at himself, immediately trying to cover himself in shame. He looked around to try to find anything to cover himself with. The fine linen inside of the crate was the first thing he was able to get to tie around his waist so his package was no longer exposed.

"What the fuck is happening here." The young boy pointed an accusing finger at him. "You damn hypocrite, not a minute after lecturing me of sounding like a barbarian because I was cussing you go on ahead to do it yourself." The young male pouted looking at the man who was examining himself. "What's wrong with you? Haven't you seen yourself enough times, through the course of your life?" The blond asked, as the man walked around, wobbling every step he took. "Who are you? Why were you in that crate with me?" The blond continued to pester the older male as he apparently tried to walk, supporting himself with the wall his feet wobbling like he could fall after every step he took.  
The man looked at him with a genuine smile. "You don't recognize me, it's Iruka." He said happily walking without any support.

"I'm sorry, sir." Naruto stared at the man, trying to jog his memory for any memory of ever meeting the strange person in front of him. The only image of the one he knew as Iruka was the brown furred dog with the curiously same type of scar as the man in front of him. "The only Iruka I know is my dog."

"That's exactly who I am." Iruka said slowly, as if he was talking to a small child.

"So you're trying to tell me that you are my dog, who I have known for my entire life? You're crazy and need to stay as far away possible from me." The boy scoffed as he started to walk away from the man, who stepped closer to him. "You idiot it's me, it's just I'm a person like you now. I can prove that I'm your dog." He poked his chest trying to emphasize his point. "You have liked Sai since you two seven and you've never understood why because you're dense. You dream of being the admiral of the fleet like your father. The manuscripts that your grandfather writes actually interest you but you'll deny it to the end of time if anyone asked. Along with the fact that you have a huge fear of ghost so you keep me around to sense that none of them are around you. The list of things I know about you is incredibly long, I can go on forever."

"I've only told my dog that, and the two of you both have a scar across your noses, but that changes nothing because my dog is a dog and you are a person. I'll decide with your lying ass after I'm sure that wherever we are is safe." Walking towards the door at the other side of the room, Naruto creaked it open only a bit so no one would notice from the outside. What he saw surprised him, men with bottles in their hands passed out on the deck of the ship that was smoothly rocking on the seas. Naruto was at a loss of words when he saw the flag fluttering on the windy day, was a pirate flag. The blond froze in place shocked to be sailing the ocean with a crew of pirates. The boy didn't even feel himself be wrenched off the door and be seated on the crate by his so called dog. His mind was trying to figure out what had happened.

Flashback

"That stupid teme grabbing onto me like that who does he think he is, tomorrow that bastards going to pay. Screw what he wants he's getting dirt for breakfast. Last time I ever try to be nice to a pirate." He said to himself looking around nervously to see that no one had heard his long rant. Seeing no one around he continued to his meeting place with Sai.

He had gone home to thoroughly wash off the pirate smell from himself, since he knew Sai wouldn't appreciate that. The blond was nervous this was going to be his first date ever, he was willing himself to calm down. As he walked across a stone bridge, the setting sun looked too beautiful to just walk past it and since he had to spare he stopped and watched as the sun slowly dipped into the water giving the fluorescent moon its chance to shine.

He didn't know how long it had been since he stood there admiring the scenery, before a sudden feeling of dread crept through his body. A crow flew past him heading toward the ocean cawing followed by everything becoming silent, not even the cry of a baby was heard all around. Then as if in slow motion a cannon flew from the cover of the mountain on to the kingdom's ground breaking the silence filling its place with screams and cries as people ran in fear causing havoc.

Naruto's feet began to move on their own accord as the mighty ship came into view, many of its occupiers descending onto the beach of his home. He moved quick knowing that the only way to get off the beach and onto the kingdom were the steps that connected to the bridge he was standing on. HE couldn't let the market, where many of the shops belonged to hard working people that tried daily to make a living, while these pirates believe that they could destroy it on the whim.

Taking the barrel of oils from a shop he poured it on the two staircases, and taking a nearby torch to light it up, blocking the pirate's assentation up the stairs with flames, not allowing anyone through. He was happy when none of the pirates tried to get up, too scared of the flames they were stuck on the beach. Now all he needed was to keep them restrained, so they wouldn't be able to run away back into the ocean and away from the executions they deserved. As Naruto planned how to stop them from running away, he saw hooks attach themselves onto the bridge. Thinking quickly he unhooked each of them hearing the person on it fall to the ground.

"Do you really think you can take on an entire crew by yourself?" Naruto backed away from the ledge just in time to avoid the attack from the person who was holding a sword the man. He gulped looking at the huge sword, while he was unarmed. This was going to be hard to do without a weapon, he started to walk backwards, to gain some distance between him and the blade being handled by the white haired man, with purple eyes. He was desperately hoping that the soldiers were on their way. The flames and the screaming should have gotten their attention already, Naruto was just silently praying that he would be able to distract the pirates until they came.

"Come at me, pirate. Let's see if you're all talk." The man laughed at the blond's taunting before charging at him sword ready to cut the through the boy's chest. The blond glared at him, eyes hardening as he slid underneath the sword, before extending his arms behind his head, to perform a headstand. His legs extended upwards to kick the man's face with as much force his two legs would provide. The sword clanged against the pavement as the guy recovered, skidding to a crouched halt far from the blade. While the white haired pirate rubbed his face where two foot prints were located.

"Let's fight on equal terms shall we. It wouldn't be fair you're the only one with a sword would it." The boy said, as the white haired man joined him into a fighting position. "Yeah, I guess I underestimated you Blondie." Each launched themselves to one another, blocking hits and landing some, mostly the pirate was trying to keep up with the blond. "Not bad, you must be from one of the top ranks of the navy aren't you?" The man asked. Naruto couldn't answer, he had to block the kick aimed at his face, which sent him flying onto the roof of a burning building underneath the bridge. Groaning in pain he looked up, to see the man jumping down almost on top of him, with sword aimed at his head. "What the heck aren't we having a fair fight?" The blond yelled thankful that he had managed to will his body to move at the last second.

"I'm a pirate what did you expect." Having little choice to do anything else the boy jumped to the next building, since the one he had been on was burning. Many of the stores were caving in, as the support for each structure burned, yet the army still hadn't arrived. It was getting harder to jump to the next rooftop with the height of each building increasing, along with trying to avoid the sword.

Miscalculating the time that it would take for the building to collapse the blond ended up jumping onto the roof as it had just gave out, sending the blond fell into the fiery inferno at the bottom. "Crap, gotta get out. Gotta get out." Naruto chanted, covering his mouth to not breathe in any of the toxic fumes.

He tried to reach the door, but a large amount debris fell in front of him blocking the exit. "Fucking bullshit." The blond cursed, he did a second inspection noticing that the window at the farthest right corner was his other means of escape. Although he could tell he needed to hurry the wood on top of him looking ready to fall any moment. Quick on his feet he hurled himself out of the window the backdraft from the extra oxygen entering the room caused, the building to explode, with such force it threw the blonde at least fifteen feet away, onto the edge of the cliff. He could see the pirates underneath him, pillaging the kingdom, but was too exhausted to move. "Damn you're good. I was sure that you were a goner."

"Thanks." The blond said unconsciously, even if the man was a pirate a compliment was a compliment and he would accept it either way. He tried to get up but a piece of glass from jumping out the window was lodged into his leg. "Aren't you weird, being so polite to a pirate. I guess there's a first time for everything. Even for a pirate to be polite." The man bowed his head slightly, before grinning with his shiny pointy teeth at the blond. Naruto took the opportunity to pull out the glass, and struggle to get on and to stay on his feet. "The name is Suigetsu Hōzuki, and I'll be the one responsible for taking your life." Naruto tried to take a step but the pain was too much. Silence overwhelmed him, his mind blocking out all the screaming from the citizens and the faint sound of barking in the background. Just as the sword came into close contact with his neck, an unsuspecting force pushing off the cliff sending him falling to the beach with whatever had pushed him aside into a plushy material.

"Like hell you're getting away Blondie." Suigetsu followed Naruto down, jabbing his sword into the rock to decrease his speed as he descended to the bottom. "Where are you?" Suigetsu asked himself looking around. There was no blood anywhere or any sign of impact he was only surrounded by his crew members sealing the crates with the things they had stolen.

"What are you standing there for, Suigetsu? Get that crate to the ship, we're leaving." Itachi called out, as he ordered everyone else on board. Unknowingly carrying the passed out blond.

Flashback end

"Iruka, you were the one that pushed me, out of the way weren't you?" The blond asked, the man nodded sheepishly. "Although pushing you off the cliff wasn't part of the plan, along with getting stuck on a pirate ship." Iruka tried to explain waving his arms around comically.

"It might not explain why you're pretending to be my dog, but I'm still thankful that you saved my life." He was stuck on a pirate ship, if he was planning to survive he would need a new pair of clothes to disguise himself and clothes the half-naked man in in front of him. "Stay here, I'm going to go get some clothes." Being grabbed by the wrist, the boy looked into the worried eyes of the brunette. "Don't worry, they're all passed out they won't notice me." The blond said to secure the man and himself a little, who knows what a bunch of pirates would do to stowaways.

* * *

Author's Note 2: There you go. Enjoy and review. I hope no one was too disappointed by the whole Sai and Naruto not having that date. Sasuke went childish the last chapter, being on the island for so long broke him. He is currently with his Itachi being retaught the ways of the Uchiha, so hopefully the nest time he comes out he'll be sane. Ps. As to why Danzo hates Naruto so much is because of a dirty little secret and the same goes for Sai hating pirates. But all the secrets will be revealed soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

Disclaimer** and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Very thankful towards: TEAM SasuNaruHina, ToXicStArCaNdy, S. Wright, IWishIWasACheescake, Sin69, **and **sugardash.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sailing on Lies**

The sun rose on the glimmering ocean, the relaxing sight the stressed raven needed as he sat on the scorched bridge. The prince let out a yawn he was completely exhausted, after the incident with the pirate's Sai had not had an opportunity to himself. He hadn't even slept, and eaten only because his father had forced him to. He had spent all day, since the raid supervising the rebuilding of the marketplace, along with other assignments. He was taking the chance to examine the location where the attack began. It didn't take the young man long to depict what had happened on that night. The first cannon being fired, and all the citizens started to panic and flee. Along with the efforts of the petite blond trying to prevent the ascension of the savages, to buy time until backup came. If it had not been for the loud mouth there would have been many casualties and injuries to deal with instead of just trying to recompense store owners of their goods. Naruto's distraction had given many of the citizens the opportunity to organize themselves and escape into the designated evacuation area.

Thinking of the blond boy made Sai's heart constrict painfully, no one had seen Naruto after that, and none knew if he was even alive. He couldn't believe that he had first lost his mother and older brother to pirates, and he might have lost Naruto to them as well.

The whiskered-cheeked boy stuck out his tongue in concentration as he made his way through the splayed out bodies on the ground. He felt like he was participating in an odd dance with all the moves he was using to not step on any of the many limbs. He made sure to remove pieces of clothing, without disturbing any of the men as he zigzagged through them. The drunkards all too deep in slumber to feel Naruto stripping them. The blond ginned his foxy grin, after he had successfully managed to get a set of clothes for Iruka and himself, along with a bandana to hide his blonde locks. His hair a clear indicator of who he was.

"Iruka." The blond whispered as he walked into the crate filled room, he watched as said man emerged from behind one of those many crates still half naked with only a piece of cloth to cover his lower parts and a neon red blush on his face. "What took you so long?" he asked. Naruto ignored him and threw him the acquired clothing.

"Here put these on." The blond ordered. "I think they'll fit you a little big but it's the best I could do." As Iruka stripped himself from the cloth, Naruto undressed himself of the confining uniform to change into the loosely fitting pirate clothing and to say he looked hot was an understatement. The baggy clothing did nothing to obscure his good looks, it oddly befitted him better than the uniform he had shoved into the crate he had woken in.

"What are we going to do now?" A solemn voice asked, which belonged to the completely dressed man with a scar across his nose. "If they find out that we're here, they'll kill us. They're pirates, Naruto. They have no remorse for what they do." Those words suddenly exposed the severity of the situation, which Naruto had been trying to keep in the back of his mind to not panic. The blond knew that there was no way to fight an entire pirate crew if they were to be discovered, and escape was not an option, they were too far from the kingdom to even try to go back. He knew he shouldn't have but the fear in the man's eye filled him with an urge to reassure him along with himself.

"Hey, think about it. They have a lot of people on this ship. I doubt that they have everyone accounted for. We'll be able to blend in at least for a while so don't worry too much just try your best to be one of them, okay?"

Both of the stowaway's heads shot up when they heard a whistle resound through the ship. Waking everyone on the deck, the groaning and cursing any indication of the rude awakening. To examine the damage of the sudden noise the blond creaked the door open just a bit to notice all of the pirates rubbing their sore bodies and continuing to complain.

"Who in the right mind has the bright idea of being so loud in the morning?" A grumpy brunette yelled. "I have a big enough headache already there's no point in making it worse."

On the other side of the canine brunette, Naruto noticed the man he had fought against in the capital. "Shut up, Kiba." The white haired man said, punching Kiba's arm playfully. "You know damn well that this pain is worth the party we had yesterday. Who knows when the captain will be in a good mood again?"

"Yeah." The tattooed man agreed. "He even gave us back our rum. The captain seemed pretty accomplished after gaining..." From the corner of his eye Naruto noticed a bright green flash that went past all the members on the deck, landing in front of Kiba and Suigetsu, immediately cutting off their discussion. The bowl-haired youth looked down at the two and the rest of the members with a confused expression, his huge eyebrows furrowing together.

"Why are you still laying around youthful comrades? Are you not ready for this wonderful day we have to sail?" He yelled in an unnecessary boisterous voice, causing everyone to cover their ears in pain. The loud sounds the man was emitting was making their hangovers worse, for which they all glared openly to show their anger, the green beast easily ignoring the looks and grinned stupidly.

After a few moments of the awkward staring Lee had randomly given himself the challenge of walking on his hands, which made Kiba lose it. "Lee if you have something to say, get to the point already." Kiba barked out.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Our youthful captain wishes for us all to attend in his feast, please my comrades let us go." He yelled again. A dagger was thrown at him from the farthest side of the ship, which he easily dodged. The person who threw the knife yelled "Shut up!" noticeably angered by the lack of silence coming from huge-eyebrows. Regardless they all started to move down some stairs which would lead to the dining area.

The young blond saw this as the perfect opportunity, he made sure that his bandana covered all of his hair before he walked outside of the cramped room once more. Having to yank on Iruka to follow him because the man refused to move. "Let's go Iruka it won't do us any good to hide away." Naruto gritted out, the brunette mused it over before nodding, letting the blond lead him into the wave of pirates. The smell of alcohol and filthiness attaching itself to the two as they were right in the middle of it all.

As they made their way inside of the wide room the two couldn't withstand their gasps as they saw the dining room. It was decorated with a beautiful chandelier and multiple golden items on the walls. The table itself had a great feast upon it, one that would befit a king. These pirates had the greatest luxuries of life, yet they still didn't have the decency of taking a shower. Naruto couldn't help thinking that it was something worth doing, giving up on hygiene to live such a blissful life. Then he remembered the only reason they lived in these conditions was because they stole from hard working people. Taking advantage of their strength to terrorize others instead of protecting them. The animosity towards pirates grew within him.

A sharp shove from the back sent him stumbling into the room. "Move it." The harsh voice called and Naruto couldn't help but glare at the jackass. They didn't even have manners to say excuse me. He didn't understand why he was trying to find all the flaws in pirates, there was obviously too many to go over in a day. He rolled his eyes and walked deeper into the room closely followed by Iruka. While both tried not to look suspicious, but it wasn't like anyone was looking at them. An all-out brawl had emerged over the seating arrangement, while Naruto had been distracted.

The two loudest being the brunette with red fang marks on his cheeks and the other white haired loud mouth, fighting over the second seat closest to the head of the table.

"I called this seat." Suigetsu yelled at Kiba red faced due to the force he was exerting.

"Fucker, that's not fair. Why should you be closer to the captain?" Kiba hollered, it wasn't that they were fighting to be close to the captain, rather they were arguing about the best food that was always set closer to the captain.

The argument continued as a fit man with gravity defying hair walked into the room, and sat next to the one the two were arguing about. Naruto watched amusedly as the two loud mouth stared at each other before walking away, not hearing Kiba say. "Like hell I'm sitting next to that pervert."

The two idiots sat two seats down, leaving two empty spaces for Naruto and Iruka. The other seating battles over as well, most of the losers passed out on the floor. Naruto sat next to Kiba while Iruka had to sit next to the mysterious man. Naruto sent a reassuring smile at Iruka, he was happy that they had gotten through this far without being caught.

Three unoccupied seats left. Two of them facing the masked man, Iruka, while the other one was at the head of the table clearly for the captain. Who the blond assumed would stay empty since the last time he had seen the man he was chained to the castle dungeon.

The doors swung open to reveal three pale figures, each with dark and stoic expressions as they walked into the room. The younger of the one taking the seat at the end of the table, who was the one Naruto had dubbed bastard. The blond tried not to openly glare at the bastard who had harassed him, but ended up locking eyes with him for a split moment before the raven continued to greet everyone with stoic eyes.

The boy was surprised when his mind had finally processed that the Uchiha was here and not in that crappy stuffed prison cell where he left him. He was bewildered and impressed that these barbarians were able to pull it off. They would have needed some serious brain power to free their captain.

He was even more amazed with the vile pirates because they had not gone berserk on the feast before them, instead they all waited patiently for the rest of the people who entered with the captain sat down. Although there were a few that squirmed when the raven grabbed his portion of food.

Once the bastard took the first bite the exact thing that the blond had expected happened. All of them lunged foreword except for the pale eyed man and the other raven to grab their food. The idiot quickly deducing that if he did not act quickly he would be left with an empty stomach. He followed the examples of the others and started to throw himself to get some food. He would have gotten some for Iruka too if the masked man hadn't already done it.

Naruto chomped down on the delicious food hearing the clashing of utensils continued for a while, some fighting for second portions while others still tried for their first. There was different types of fighting in the amidst of getting food there was the common fight, and then there was the much more abusive one involving slamming someone's face on the table to stop them from taking more, 'those savages' Naruto thought.

Unfortunately, Naruto found himself fighting like the rest of them when the pot of ramen that had caught his eye. His adversary the dog boy next to him. As he saw the man reach for the heavenly food. He kicked the chair underneath the brunet, and could care less when he heard the impact of Kiba's face to the wooden table. Since he grabbed his prize and gulped it down wondering who the one in charge of this masterpiece was. Kiba didn't have a chance to get up and retaliate, since the guy with pale eyes spoke up. "It's that time, again." The man spoke with a deep and smooth voice. "I'll be assigning new positions today."

Everyone watched intensely as he spoke. "Captain Uchiha Sasuke, Sailing master Uchiha Itachi, first mate Hatake Kakashi and lastly second mate me, Hyuuga Neji." Each of them stood in order. "Now for the rest of you."

Naruto continued to pay attention as a cold sweat ran down his forehead. Neji apparently knew everyone, and knew who he would be assigning each job to. After he was done calling on everyone else, he looked around. "Anyone who did not get called please stand and state your name."

Naruto and Iruka hesitantly stood up and were surprised that there were three others. Naruto started to think of possible names, as the other three and Iruka gave what he assumed were their real. Unlike them he couldn't use his real name because then everyone would automatically know who he was. Looking around his eyes landed into his bowl, where he found the perfect first name, Menma. Then his mother's maiden name, popped into his mind just in time. "Uzumaki Menma" he shouted, Neji nodded and assigned the five to mopping the deck.

Naruto groaned this ship was huge and every time he would mop a spot some asshole would just walk on top of it with their filthy boots making him start the entire process all over it was diving him insane. Then Iruka instead of cleaning was flirting around with Kakashi. He was doing most of the work because the other three had decided to wander off and neglect their duties.

On his knees and scrubbing a particular spot in the blazing sun. He felt eyes on him, he looked around and found the charcoal eyes staring at him, and before he could stop himself he was having a staring contest with the Uchiha, too stubborn to look away and lose. He didn't know why he was trying to find a reason to compete with the man but he just didn't want to look away. He guessed it must have been his pride that no matter the circumstances, he wouldn't let those intimidating emotionless eyes get the better of him. Even if his eyes were getting itchy and dry, he ignored it and keeping his attention on the man. They began to burn and suddenly without his consent he blinked. Sasuke smirked and walked away with mouthing one simple comment. "You missed a spot." Confused Naruto looked around and saw the muddy footsteps around him.

The next hours the young blond's mind was filled with the mockingly way that the bastard had said it to him. He hadn't noticed a certain brunet walking over his hard work with his dog, while he had his staring contest, so all his work was reduced to none. Looking at the same boots about to walk on top of his hard work again he lost it.

"Can't you see that I just cleaned that, dog breath!"

Kiba laughed, "Talk about guts. I was wondering when you were going to snap. I was almost about to give up."

"You mean you were walking around on top of what I had just cleaned to see if I would get mad! Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I'm bored and you seemed fun." Kiba teased. "Plus you grabbed the last bowel of ramen." The blond grinned, he didn't even feel sorry that ramen was worth it he would kill over it, his fantasizing of the delicious ramen impaired him from noticing the big white fuzz ball walking towards the bucket of water and soap that Naruto was using, peeing in it and walking back towards his master as the blond came back to reality. The young blond man noticed this was the perfect opportunity to get some information. "So where are we headed" The other was petting his dog praising him for something Naruto didn't know. "The captain told us yesterday we're headed towards island of Kohona."

"What are we going to do there?" Naruto asked.

"Trade some things and stock up. We're going to need a lot of supplies for our wild goose chase." Kiba said distantly, making Naruto quirk an eyebrow. "Even if the captain did get the key, Shikamaru hasn't been able to open the chest." Kiba said as his voice droned to nothingness.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get anything else out of the canine lover. Naruto decided to continue his task so he could finish before sundown. Dipping his white cloth into the water and bringing it out he knew there was an issue when it came out yellow and Kiba doubled over laughing. It took his mind a while to process the liquid until it dawned on him. "This. Is. Pee. When. The. Fuck. Did. That. Happen!" He looked at Akamaru who was wagging his tail and the laughter made its way to his ears this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Author's Note 2: Sorry for taking so long to update. Please Follow, Favorite and/or review


	7. Chapter 7

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

Thanks everyone who review this story and those that read.

Awesome People: IWishIWasACheescake, skyglazingMaro, ToXicStArCaNdy, snowwolfninjaprincess-23, Rikado, SpiderlilyPrincipessa, wishfulliving89.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Connections**

The blond looked above himself, at the hammock where Kiba slept. It was hard to believe how comfortable and natural Naruto had become with everyone. The blond had already befriended half of the crew. Best of all he had already mastered responding to his new name.

His routine of waking up to clean the deck absolutely ordinary, but today everything would be different. The crew had received notification that they were finally going to land on the island of Konoha, and when they did everyone knew that Lee would burst into every room on the ship yelling of their arrival, with multiple youths in between each word.

Naruto chuckled he could still remember Lee breaking down the bathroom door to just to tell him. "What a splendid job, my youthful comrade on scrubbing the deck. The effort you put into it brings tears to my eyes." It had been right after his bonding time with Kiba.

After the blond had deduced that he had plunged his hand into a bucket of pee. He had lost it, the boy tackled the laughing idiot to the hardwood floor, screaming or as Kiba put it screeched.

"That's disgusting, dog breath. Now I'm going to smell like this for the entire day! What do you even give that mutt to eat, his pee stinks."

Straddling the man Naruto made sure to decorate the brunette's tattooed face with various bruises. But during the attack the blond only used one of his arms. Since the other was being used a chew toy to the very animalistic, Kiba. After gaining and entertains many spectators the crew decided to pull the two apart.

A third of the crew and the big white fur ball had to intervene in the fight, and dragged them both to Neji. Who had given them a two hour long lecture about respect, destiny and other stuff, that neither paid attention to. The only part that caught their attention was the fact that they had to clean up the disgustingly unorganized office before they could leave the room.

"Are you blind? It'll take forever to finish this." They screamed and begged to be left out to no avail, and in the end of their 30 minute pleas they sat down backs pressed against the wall and accepted their fate. Thus an entire 3 hour bonding had begun.

"Fuck" Naruto hissed as he leaned on his arm. The blond could still feel the stings of the bite wounds when he applied pressure. All Naruto hoped for was that he hadn't gotten rabies.

The boy quickly looked around the rest of the room checking that he had not woken anyone up. Thankfully no one in the room sleeping quarters had awoken. The blond gave another once over of the room filled with pirates who each slept on their individual hammock, and found no sign of his stowaway companion. Naruto hadn't seen Iruka in the longest the man seemed to be attached by the hip with Kakashi. Whenever the blond did see them they were always flirting with one another.

Remembering the white-haired man he recalled the orange book said man always carried around. Bringing his thoughts to his grandfather. He couldn't believe anyone could actually read such perverted things his grandpa had concocted, and actually enjoy it. It had always been Jiriaya's way of torture when he refused to eat vegetables. Which happened regularly, therefore he was regretful to say that he had every line memorized. Thinking about the old man made the boy think of his home. It made Naruto wonder if anyone had noticed he was missing. His heart fell to his stomach, after all this time and it was only now that he thought of his family and everyone he had left behind. 'Everyone must think I'm dead and I'm here befriending pirates.' Before his thoughts turned even darker.

A blinding green came into the room shinning off his pearly white teeth in the darkness.

"Everyone to position we are to prepare for the disembarking on the island." The bowl-cut haired boy yelled receiving grunts from all the sleeping pirates who threw daggers at him which he dodged with ease since it was a daily occurrence. "Our youthful Neji is awaiting on the deck to give you all the orders." The moment it was uttered all the drowsiness left the men and they all got themselves ready,

"Good Morning, Menma." Kiba said as he stretched his arms. Before Naruto had a chance to return his greeting the other threw themselves out of the bed, grabbed his arm and made the boy follow the rest of the crowd as they ran and stampeded out of the room onto the deck where Neji sat on the railing looking as they all came out like fumigated roaches. The island already visible in the distance approaching fast, Itachi handling the steering wheel.

"Men to their station for landing." Neji yelled and everyone complied. Naruto's position to lower the anchor along with others. Once the captain gave the order they started to do their job. The ship rocking to a stop as they reached the port.

Naruto could feel his palms start to sweat. He could hear all the shouting and cheering from the island, but the orders Neji was giving were drowning them out. As they came to all completed their jobs they stood in front of Neji waiting for further instructions.

"You are to unload all of the loot. We have gathered on our raid. After that you may enjoy the pleasure of this island until sunset tomorrow. If you are not here by sunset tomorrow the captain has made it very clear that he will abandon you here." Neji warned walking down the row looking at everyone's face to see they were paying attention. "Do you all understand?" He asked again. Everyone on the crew cheered their approval and each enthusiastically carried a crate off the ship.

The moment Naruto had set his load down he was being pulled by Kiba. "Hey where are we going?" The blond asked trying to dislodge the anaconda like grip from his arm with no avail.

"I'm buying you a drink." The man said, yanking on the boy's arm who had sunk his heels into the ground. It didn't take the blond long to consider the options. Either be alone on the island filled with murderous pirates or stay with someone he knew and follow him around like a lost puppy. Clearly the latter was the better option so he agreed to go with Kiba but not get away quick enough. Neji called out their names before they could turn the corner. "I need both of you idiots to help me distribute this."

Kiba groaned and Naruto followed his lead, although he was a bit confused as to why him hanging around Kiba automatically made him an idiot, he just wasn't in the mood to argue. They both followed the wagon with all the food and opened up shop.

The crates being placed on the clearing in the middle of many houses. A platform set up. The moment that they had all settled and someone screamed. "Come and get some good deals." The moment it was uttered a bunch of families came rushing out. Bartering rang through the boy's ears. Although he noted nothing seemed too abnormal it resembled the times he used to help out at the marketplace on sale days. Since the people buying weren't as shady as he believed they would be. What especially caught his attention was a group of children that came his way.

"Hey boss, mind giving us as much food this can give us." The boy with brown hair and a blue scarf told him, extending his hand to show him, what he assumed would be enough to get half a loaf of bread in the Capital's marketplace. He looked at Kiba and showed him the money. The pirate gave him two bags filled with different foods and he couldn't help but feel confused as to why they were giving so much away.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the kids as the three struggled to take the food back into their home.

"Amazing how much illegal goods are so cheap, huh. If those kids lived anywhere other than here, they would have starved long ago. It's so troublesome how the government makes things so costly by a simple stamp." Naruto turned to look at a man lazily lying over a crate, examining a box.

"What do you mean stamp." The blond asked, the man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Troublesome." The man with the pineapple hairdo never answered the question instead he stopped inspecting the box to stare at the clouds.

"Hey Kiba, is he okay?"

"Who Shikamaru?" Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah he's just lazy. If it was up to him tomorrow would be cancelled due to lack of interest and it being too troublesome to deal with."

Meanwhile in a tavern nearby

"Saskeh–kun!" The raven's hand tightened around his drink as he tried to ignore all the pesky fan girls that had gathered around him. The man couldn't help but think that he deserved a break after everything he had gone through, but apparently to the screaming monkeys he didn't.

The captain had just finished collecting the money they had made off of the stolen goods and gone to barter for the needed supplies for his ship, arguing for about an entire hour but the one necessity he really needed was at the other hideout. So he had dealt with the stubborn man, Kakashi and the new guy Kakashi was trying to sleep with for nothing.

Yet after he had endured all the arguing, excuses, and flirting. He was currently being subjected to his worst nightmare,fangirls.

He didn't understand what they wanted from him. The brunette had expressed in the rudest way he could have possibly done, that he was absolutely in no way interested in listening to any of the confessions of love that came out of any of their mouth especially the bubblegum witch that dared to sit in the only occupying seat next to him.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." He heard her say.

"Hn" The raven greeted before ignoring her presence, but she continued to talk regardless of his lack of interest.

"How has it been? I hope life is treating you well. I really missed you. why haven't you visited for such a long time?" She asked as she pressed herself against Sasuke who looked foreword, fighting back the urge to push the witch out of her stool. Although a pirate he was some what of a gentleman. (That's a lie.) The only reason he hadn't was because it wouldn't be wise for him to end up with a curse right before a huge treasure hunt.

"Sasuke-kun, Why are you giving me the cold shoulder. Why don't you open up to me and tell me how much you really love me." She continued to whisper in his ear. He had enough, his patience of the day completely depleted. The last straw being Sakura pushing her non existent boobs onto his arm. The raven always did two things: always getting what he wanted and saying what was on his mind. The raven turned his body, dislodging the woman's hold and looked at her dead into green eyes void of all emotion.

"Sakura, From the first time I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life avoiding you."

Seeing the glimmer in her green eyes dim he smirked and went back to drinking as the flushed woman stomped her way out of the tavern. Shouting about gaining his love one way or another before leaving him at peace again.

Forty-five minutes after the incident with Sakura. A bandana wearing little figured man walked into the bar capturing the attention of many of the men and women in the room as the boy scoped through the room, clearly not finding what he was looking for. The pout on his face a clear indicator. The boy made his way to the only open seat at the bar which just happened to be next to be right next to Sasuke. Sitting his well fit ass into the seat. The petite male proceeded to bang his head against the table.

"I can't believe I lost sight of Kiba." He groaned. "What the heck am I supposed to do now I don't even know where I'm going to sleep tonight." The banging on the table stopped as the blonde heard a chuckle.

"What are you laughing at Teme?" Naruto asked his voice raspy from all the screaming he had done trying to call out to Kiba as they were separated when a hoard of pirates got right between them and pushed them apart, leaving naruto to fend for himself.

"I'm laughing at you, destroying some of your last brain cells dobe." The blond turned to him red faced with anger and embarrassment not fully thinking, the blond was going to give the man a piece of his mind.

"Shut up, Bastard. I'm not in the mood for your teasing. I'm going to stay on this island for the rest of my life cause I don't know where they left the ship and now I have to deal with your stupid teasing. Hell. No."

Looking up Naruto froze to look directly at the captain. Positive that he was going to be walking the plank.

Which happened to be the exact opposite of what the blond believed would happen in the Captain's head.

Sasuke found himself interested by the crewmember in front of him, admiring that he had actually had the courage to talk to him in such a way.

The raven signaled for two more cups of rum his way. While the young man stared at him gaping. One of the drinks was for himself and the other for the idiot next to him. All the while Naruto was trying to formulate a plan to get out of his current predicament.

"You shouldn't let your mind wander, it's too little to go out on its own." Sasuke smirked waiting for any reaction from the boy, who in turn couldn't resist to retort to the taunting.

"Shut up, Bastard." The blond knew he was going to get himself killed because of his big mouth one day. He just wasn't one to keep his thoughts to himself, he was surprised when Sasuke passed him what he assumed to be rum. The boy looked at the cup, to the captain and back to the cup. Naruto quirked an eyebrow was the man planning to poison him. "Don't worry I didn't do anything to it." Naruto didn't move even if it wasn't poisoned, he had never drank before, and he didn't want to be at the mercy of anyone here so he turned it down.

"What's wrong, girly?" Sasuke teased. "Can't handle a drink."

"Excuse me?"

"Can't handle a drink?" Sasuke challenged, Naruto looked at the drink in the captain's hand before he grabbed it looking straight into onyx eyes.

"Of course I can handle it, bastard " Naruto said, never one to back down from a challenge. "After can you tell me where the port is."

"I rather not." Sasuke said swiftly. "how about you have some drinks with me and I'll take you to my ship tomorrow." The authority in the captain's voice left no room for arguing.

"Fine"

Naruto and Sasuke downed the first cup of rum. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the feeling. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him. Which Natuto simply responded. "It burns"

The raven stared at him for a while a glint of amusement glistening in his eyes.

"Hn"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Naruto yelled as the next set was already in front of them.

By the seventh drink the ice had already been broken by multiple random questions on behalf of a tipsy dobe.

"Is tomato a fruit or vegetable?" Naruto slurred out, swaying in his seat next to Sasuke.

"Fruit" The raven answered looking over to the side watching big blue eyes.

"Really why?" The blond asked.

"It has seeds."

"Oh" Naruto looked amazed at the simple revaluation. With every minute that passed Sasuke couldn't help but feel attracted to the other.

After many drinks Naruto looked down at the sheath connected to the belt Sasuke wore. Seeing the interest in the cerulean eyes, the raven unsheathed the sword to display it to the blond.

"It can cut through anything." Sasuke commented making Naruto's mouth form a perfect o. That made the captain want to scoop down and claim those lips. He scooted closer to the drunk male placing his hand on the boy's thigh. Naruto didn't even react to the touch.

"You know what I heard." the blond said leaning on the ravens shoulder as the other started to rub his thigh. "That the second most consumed vegetable are tomatoes."

"Dobe. You've had enough."

"No! This is not something to be tossed aside lightly. It should be thrown, with great force."

"Usuratonkachi, what are you talking about?" Sasuke stood up paying for the beverages they had both downed.

"Don't insult me Jackass." Naruto stood looking up to glare at the captain. "I'll..umm." Sasuke caught the boy before he fell on his face and headed upstairs.

* * *

And Done :) Next chapter may come sooner if I get a lot of reviews. Does anyone remember what I said chapter 8 would be? Well anyways please forgive me for my inability to write a perfectly grammatical chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **Liddo-Obsession

**Warning**: Mature content, yaoi (male x male), swearing, lemons, sort of non-con.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the characters, but the story is purely mine from the deepest part of my mind.

**Author's Note**: Well then like I promised my first lemon ever. Hope you enjoy it but if you aren't of age just skip the chapter because this chapter is purely filled with smut and if I may say so myself I didn't do so bad with it but I guess it's up to you all to see if it's even good.

**Those who warm up my heart by taking time to write a review: sugardash, MunkieMagic, IWishIWasACheescake, yesshe-257378, dragonfire04, opalbutterflywings, AzahiC, skyglazingMaro. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Advantages**

The drunk stumbled up the stairs laughing, completely blissful as he headed towards the room on top of the tavern in which the captain and himself had been drinking in.

"You can stay here tonight." Sasuke stated between pauses as he drank some rum.

"Aye Captain." The idiot yelled, mocking a salute. "It would an honor to stay the night with you."

Sasuke snorted at the young man's antics and provided the new crew member with some support to walk up the stairs, since the other was struggling to take a step without falling backwards.

He laughed at the boy's inability and so did Naruto although the blond was laughing at absolutely nothing. Upon reaching the room the raven kicked the door open, both of them going into the room with only one king-sized bed. Naruto snatching the bottle from the captain's hand, launching himself onto the bed.

"I want the left side." Naruto cheered, gulping down some of the liquid laying splayed out on the fluffy goodness.

"I want the left." Sasuke whined acting like a child to see the type of reaction he would get from the boy. He crawled on top of Naruto, resting his head at the crook of the blond's neck, receiving no disagreement.

He inhaled the sweet scent of the boy, smelling something akin to sweet. "You smell good." The older male commented, causing the blond's face to light up.

Sasuke nuzzled the soft skin, making naruto giggle. He smiled, he liked the sound of the younger one's voice and he wanted more. Being encouraged by both the alcohol and the lust in the other's eyes he proceeded to ravage the piece of skin with sucks and nips leaving evidence of his attack.

"Hah! What are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to get Sasuke off of him, failing miserably with the pleasure over racking his body. The raven ignored him and ripped the smaller male's shirt revealing a beautiful tanned chest with a sapphire gem wrapped around the other's neck with a black string, but what intrigued him more than the piece of jewelry was delectable neck, not being able to resist the captain brought his head back down to trail with his tongue from Naruto's collar bone to his ear.

"I'll make you feel good." He whispered huskily, making the other mewl incoherently.

Sasuke's hand snaked up on Naruto's chest finding a dusty nipple. Which he kneaded into a state of hardness before placing the small nub between his lips sucking ferociously. He could feel the boy's body tremble with excitement, egging him on. Along with the moans that erupted from Naruto's mouth. He bit down on the boy's nipple.

"Ah!" The blond moaned. The captain couldn't help but smirk at the tent forming on the other's pants. "So sensitive" he whispered as he placed the same treatment to the other nipple.

The captain could already feel his own pants start to confine his manhood, so he decided to take them off, boxers and all leaving his entire bottom half exposed to the cool breeze. Naruto stared at the raven's body in front of him and at his huge package, by any means he was not small but compared to Sasuke he couldn't compete.

"Sasuke, it's hot." Naruto complained through sharp pants, the heat which had engulfed him was uncomfortable especially in his area. He wiggled his hips underneath the captain begging in a need voice he didn't even know he possessed. "Make it stop."

Sasuke felt his dick twitch with excitement. "What are you willing to do to make it stop?" He asked seductively to which Naruto took no time to respond. "I'll do anything, please."

Sasuke smirked, pulling the boy's pants and underwear off, throwing them onto the floor. "Alright beg for what you want"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, confused as to what was happening. Now that he thought of it he was feeling needy but couldn't process what for.

Sasuke looked at the tan male underneath him as if he had grown two heads. Then realization dawned on him. "What a treat I get to pound into your little virgin ass." Naruto chuckled too drunk to understand the situation. The raven took the advantage of his distracted state to spread his legs and comfortably lay in between them.

Naruto stopped laughing and eyes widened as Sasuke brought his head in between his thighs kissing and nipping the insides of them, Naruto's throat erupted in moans, whimpers, mewls and more moans.

"Let me show you all that you've been missing out on." The raven continued to get closer to the highly erect member. He kissed up the boy's length holding his quivering thighs apart, so he would not be able to close them.

"Wait, Don't." The blonde started, the rest of his sentence lost as Sasuke brought his tongue around his length slicking it up, licking the slit clean of beads of precum. Loving the taste of the pearly substance, sasuke took the entire length into his mouth pleased when he heard Naruto scream out his name.

"No urgh stop Sasuke ." The boy tried to push sasuke off him, all in vain. The man wouldn't budge. The inexperienced boy, couldn't hang on much longer with the expertise of the captain's mouth he would come in no time. The man bobbing his head up and down felt amazing.

When Sasuke deep throated him, it was the most erotic feeling he had ever had, feeling the man's throat around his length was too much. He couldn't hold anything back as his vision went white at the power of his orgasm coming into the wanting mouth. The captain lapped up the juices, wasting nothing. Sasuke looked up to see the angelic face looking at him panting rosy lips parted.

"You taste wonderful." He said moving on top of naruto. "Try it yourself." He recommended kissing him, shoving his tongue in with little resistance from the exhausted boy, letting the blond taste his own seed. Sasuke dominated the kiss, marking and memorizing everything, parting with a string of saliva.

Seeing those swollen lips panting softly made Sasuke want to have them put to better use. He turned around so his manhood was on top of the other's face and his own face towards a very wet hole.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Sasuke's organ before hearing Sasuke's voice. "Give and take, I pleasure you, and you pleasure me." The raven spoke lust in his voice evident. While Naruto looked with amazement at the raven's penis, Sasuke had begun to grope him spreading his ass.

The sight of the twitching hole made the captain eager for what he was about to do. Taking an experimental lick of the boy's hole, he loved it. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and thrusted his tongue in and out.

Naruto gasped at the sensation leaving passage for Sasuke's dick to enter his mouth. Sasuke thrusted into the heat of the blond's mouth, enjoying how the boy was able to keep up. Naruto's moans causing Sasuke's dick to vibrate in the most wonderful way. The boy didn't even realize that he had started to suck on the organ in his mouth but it tasted so good, salty just like ramen, he was addicted.

While sasuke pleasured his hole, naruto occupied himself with trying to mimic the raven's past movements. He wanted to give the man as much pleasure as he was giving him. Just like the other he licked the slit clean of all the precum using his hand to rub what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Sasuke's penis was so big and fat, it turned him on. He engulfed as much of the organ as he could.

"Aren't you a good little cock sucker." Sasuke stated before his tongue became really aggressive. Naruto moaned in response, bobbing his head back and forth just like Sasuke had and grazed the head with a little bit felt the member in his mouth swell, he closed his lips around the head of the penis and drank all the spurts of cum that came out, most of it ending in his mouth but some of it ending up on his face.

Sasuke got up from his position so he was hovering over Naruto. Having the last bit of composure lost as he saw Naruto's cum stained face. He placed three fingers on the blond's swollen lips. "Suck."

Naruto complied wrapping his tongue around the fingers slicking them up. Pulling out his fingers the captain pressed a finger against Naruto's entrance, rubbing but not yet entering. "I want to be in here so badly. I want you to get lost in ecstasy and never forget that I was the first to claim you."

He added enough pressure to enter the tight ring of muscles. Naruto gasped and tried to push the hand away. Getting tired of the resistance, Sasuke grabbed both of the boy's wrist with one hand and pinned them above the blond's head. "It'll get better soon, hold on." The raven cooed as the second finger went in, bringing tears into corners of blue eyes.

Naruto let out a pained grunt, when the two fingers slid in and out. To distract the boy from the pain Sasuke began to pump Naruto's semi-erect organ. No longer needing to hold his arms down.

The raven parted his fingers to scissor him, stretching him even more. Whimpers escaped the boy's mouth as Sasuke continued but were droned out because his lips were covered by Sasuke's. The tears that had gathered in his eyes fell as the third finger was pushed into his virgin hole.

"Ah!" Sasuke smirked knowingly, when Naruto let out a cry of pure ecstasy as he curled his fingers and thrusted them. He had found the bundle of nerves that would have the other crying out for him, he memorized the spot for later. Once satisfied Sasuke pulled out his fingers of the thoroughly stretched hole with a whine on the boy who had begun to literally fuck himself on his fingers.

Sasuke took out a bottle of oils from his pouch hastily slicking up his erection, before positioned himself at the boy's entrance holding Naruto's hands on each side of his face. "Relax." He said slowly sheathing himself into him, trying to be gentle.

Naruto tried to struggle, to get away from the pain of being penetrated but Sasuke held on to him. Naruto's tears cascaded down his face. "Stop. It. Hurts." The boy gritted out as Sasuke pushed further in.

The further he went in the more naruto began to cry. Once completely inside, Sasuke waited for the sobbing boy to relax placing his forehead to the boy's shoulder, finding it hard not to just pound into him. Naruto clawed at the bed begging him to pull out. "Please, it hurts." He whimpered. " Take it out, please."

Naruto continued to struggle feeling the organ inside him so hard and imposing pained his entrance, but struggling caused Sasuke to brush against the small bundle in him. A second loud scream of pleasure being ripped from his throat. Sasuke kissed him before putting Naruto's legs over his shoulders and adjusted himself to hit the boy's prostate each time. Naruto was a whimpering, begging mess as the rough pace began.

"Fuck it feels good." Naruto moaned. "more please. Fuck me harder, so good." Naruto pushed back with all his strength wanting to feel more.

"Do you know what feels better?" The captain whispered into the blond's ear. "Having you squeeze my dick so deliciously, so fucking tightly. Tell me do you want me to spill my seed into you." He asked the boy while leaving marks everywhere he could along with sucking and kneading perk nipples.

"I want you to come into me, until its so full its dripping out." Naruto moaned, bringing sasuke into a deep kiss. "I want to have your pulsating fat cock in me until the very end."

Naruto felt Sasuke's dick harden inside of him. "I'll fuck you till sunrise. If you keep up those dirty words." Sasuke groaned, moving down to suckle on Naruto's neck. Naruto managed to breathe out a laugh. "We don't leave till sunset." He reminded.

"Scream my name." Sasuke ordered, grabbing hold of Naruto's member and stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke!" The boy called out as the thrust became faster and harder. Overtaken by the pleasure he couldn't form any words other than Sasuke repeating it over and over again the only thing plaguing his mind. Sasuke was hitting his pleasure point with such precision he was seeing white, and his talented hand was bring him so close. "Sasuke, mmm. I'm gonna come." Naruto warned, an especially hard thrust caused him to spill his seed on both of their stomachs with a cry of Sasuke's name.

Sasuke continued to stroke him as his muscles clammed down on his dick, keeping the boy in orgasm. "Menma." he grunted as he spilled his seed into him, thrusting faster and harder into him to keep his own orgasm going, along with pumping Naruto to have his hole nice and tight to pound into.

After it became too much he collapsed on Naruto. "That was fucking great." Naruto panted, laying kisses on the side of Sasuke's jaw. They shared a passionate kiss and Naruto felt the member harden inside of him. "Ready for the next round?"

* * *

**Author's note 2**: That's all folks. Apologies yet again for any mistakes, I have to proofread all the chapters on my own and I suck.

(In a sing song voice) "Sasuke took advantage of a drunk Naruto, what will happen next."

What did you think any good or should I just forever stop trying to write smut?

**Riddle**: T_rn


	9. Chapter 9

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note:** Un-beta'd, but also reedited. I'm Sorry. I said I would have had this chapter done by Friday but I wasn't able to get my hands on any type of electronics so I really hope you can forgive me, but this is my longest chapter yet so please do enjoy. On a side Note I have taken all of your pairing preferences and thought about the future chapter and I'll try to incorporate each the best I can.

Thanks for all the reviews I love you very much: skyglazingMaro, TiarAstrid, MunkieMagic, TEAM SasuNaruHina, yesshe-257378, Meowwow, ToXicStArCaNdy, sugardash, Sophie, IWishIWasACheescake, SpiderlilyPrincipessa, Rainshi, isis-yolly, NejiGaa fangirl, Ally-oop312, AnonymousAuthor13, Guest, Guest, mochiusagi, Petite Pixie524.

**Answer to riddle**: No U-turn

* * *

**Chapter 9: Resolves**

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Sasuke just like every morning woke up annoyed. He was sleepy and didn't have energy at the moment to deal with the world. Therefore he laid there on the silky bed sheets, refusing to open his eyes or make any attempt to leave the soft bed. He wanted to fool himself into going back to sleep, mentally begging all the higher powers in the world for a couple of minutes to reemerge himself into the dream realm. Which was why he kept his eyes closed, because he knew even single stream of light would ruin his chances of returning to the blond beauty in his dreams.

As he continued lay there unmoving, the young captain devised a plan, that he hoped would force him back into the wonderful illusion, and the first step he took towards the road of fantasies was plaguing his mind with memories of the grinning blond boy that had haunted them. Making Sasuke remember how desperately he wanted to reinsert himself into the dream so he could, well to put it bluntly finish inserting himself into the tanned youth.

After many decisive minutes, the raven went through step two, which consisted of giving up. It was clear that he wasn't going to able to return to his position in between the male's thighs so with a heavy heart, moved on. Deciding to put his energy into something else, such as processing what was happening around him.

Taking a deep breath with eyes still closed, Sasuke took account that he was naked. He also noticed another vital piece of information which was a weight settled on his extended arm, and a foreign limb wrapped around his waist. He stiffened a bit at the realization that it was someone's head laying on his arm and an arm placed around him. His thoughts instantly turning deadly, thinking of ways to reach his sword and cut whoever had dared share a bed with him without his consent into tiny little pieces. Just as his arm was going to come out of the covers to reach his sword memories from the night before filled his mind. Understanding who was cuddling with him made an almost not there smile appear on the raven's face.

'Wasn't a dream after all.' The raven thought 'just sweet memories, no need to go back to sleep.'

The captain felt the other on his arm nuzzle closer to him and he couldn't withhold a sigh of content. He couldn't remember a time, when he had been this comfortable with someone, it seemed like so many years since Sasuke had expressed so much affection towards someone new.

Never before had he felt anything towards his one night stands, other than disgust. The only sort of communication brewing between one of his least disgusting stalkers, and himself was an order that he gave, which consisted of, "Let's go."

But it had been different with Menma. The raven had actually had a conversation with him and more importantly enjoyed it. In a matter of a few hours the boy had managed to differentiate himself with the raven's other one night stands. All those differences bringing out Sasuke's inability to sneak out of the room in the middle of the night, and instead made him stay. Making the emotionless raven to actually willing to deal with all the screaming and accusations from the boy, which would probably come because he took advantage of the male, while he was drunk. In his defense the boy had enjoyed himself as much as he did.

The raven smirked a little at the thought of the activities last night. The whisker-cheeked boy hadn't seemed much like a virgin with such a responsive body. Everything about the boy's movement was erotic and drove Sasuke crazy. Little things like the noises that came out of sweet honey tasting lips, every time he would touch the young man's sensitive areas. Or maybe the captain's most favorite thing was the way the male would throw his head back in ecstasy, when he pummeled into him and hit the boy's sweet spot.

A groan escaped the raven's lips as he remembered the amazing sex, it had even plagued his dreams. So it had definitely had a big impact on his decision to stay. Making him determined to make this work between them, he wanted them to share more moments like last night again. And if the blond refused to cooperate, he could always maroon him on an island.

Sasuke took in a deep breath to prepare himself to open his eyes, expecting to look down towards a tussle of blond hair, that had been revealed after numerous rounds of sex, when the black bandana the boy wore slipped off not being able withstand the erratic movements.

Wanting to look at blond locks that put could put gold to shame. The raven opened his eyes and turned his head to face the weight on his arm, instead the man was greeted with pink hair and pale face.

If the captain had been anything other than an Uchiha he would have screamed at the sight of a witch sharing a bed with him and thrown himself out of the bed. Instead Sasuke's eyes only widened a fraction before he retracted his arm harshly from underneath the infuriating woman, and calmly scrambled out of bed.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" The raven growled out waking the naked woman on the bed.

"Where's Menma?" The captain asked threateningly, while Sakura yawned. He sent a glare towards the woman, demanding her to answer once him . She clicked her tongue in annoyance, crossing her arms on top of her breast, returning an equally angered glare.

"Do you mean that kid you were having drinks with?" She asked nonchalantly getting bored with the glaring contest.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, he knew she was only pretending to not know, but as she showed no intent on continuing without a response, he gave in.

"Yes." He answered through clenched teeth. She looked up at him clearly surprised that he would actually bring himself into answering her, for the sake of knowing where she hide the little interloper. She planned to keep up the game but the look on the man's face was already to the point of losing his patience, she knew he wouldn't think twice about attacking her.

"He's probably still passed out downstairs." She answered quickly. "It's not surprising that you forgot you left him there. You were really drunk last night." She chuckled getting off the bed approaching him, not bothering to cover her naked figure. "Good thing that didn't stop us from having some fun, Sasuke-kun." She whispered into his ear, hands tangling into black locks.

She moved closer to tantalizing lips, before she could make contact between them she was pushed back landing flat on her butt.

"Sasuke, What was that for?! She yelped as she glared up at the raven. She instantly wanted to curl up in a ball in the farthest corner of the world to get away at the angry expression on Sasuke's face. "Don't mess with me Sakura." He said in a deadly low tone, sending shivers run down her spine. "I might have been drunk but it was nowhere near to forget what happened last night."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit before she glared at the wall next to her, annoyed that her plan hadn't worked out. She had planned to wake up in Sasuke's arms and he would see that they were meant to be there in each other's arms. She assumed the only reason that Sasuke had even thought about touching the idiot was because he was too drunk to see the mistake he was doing. She had even rectified his mistake, taking away all of the evidence of the relation. Going as far as to heal the boy's bottom and the rest of his body of any sort of pain so he wouldn't ask questions, then dragged the intruder and all his filthy belongings out of the room.

"Wait! Sasuke where are you going?" She yelled as the raven left her there on the floor before she could move to stop him too entrapped by her thoughts to prevent him from leaving before.

At the exact same moment in a different room, blue eyes flew open abruptly. Owner of said eyes looking around the room, finding it empty. He looked at himself and saw that he only had his boxers to cover his bottom half and his shirt to cover his chest. He tried to figure out what was happening, when he felt a huge pain rush towards his head.

'What the heck did I do last night?' He asked himself as he tried to rake memories from last night but the only thing that came into his mind was having drinks with Uchiha Sasuke, and nothing else. Although the lone memories explaining the thumping in his head. But the blond had to assume how he ended up in the would have guessed that Sasuke had brought him here. He let a smile adorn his face, 'maybe Pirate's rent hat bad after all.' he thought along with making a mental note to ask the captain what happened, after the raven took him to the ship.

Then the impact of the fact hit him he didn't know where the captain or anyone else were at. He was stuck in this huge room alone, without any clues as to where to go or where to look for anyone and he doubted he would survive if he took one step out of the tavern. He had barely managed to avoid all the drunken pirates that had tried to grope him, he wouldn't be able to search the entire island without being harassed.

"Damn what should I do?" the blond asked himself, pulling his hair. "I'm stuck on island filled with pirates, that I've been taught to hate from the beginning of my life and here I am making friends with them wishing they were here. Everyone back home would be so disappointed."

The boy got the pillow next to him placing it on his face to muffle the screams of desperation that came out of his mouth. By the time he was done cursing he laid there gasping for air, "All I wanted to do was making them proud." He thought back to everyone in the kingdom, everyone that had ever encouraged him to become part of the Navy to bring down evil-doers. He got up and off the bed to change into the outfit still thinking of them. Then everything that had happened recently flashed through his mind and he instantly wanted to smack himself for being such an idiot.

He had the trust of the pirates and the pirates were planning to steal the greatest treasure ever imagined and he would be in a perfect position to obtain said artifact to go back home a hero. Naruto grinned at the thought that he would no longer have to be a prisoner guard instead he would be able to rank up and be closer to Sai.

He played it through once more and made his decision final. He was going to obtain the treasure for the Hidden Root Kingdom and bring all of the pirates to justice.

Walking out of the room, smile still in place he saw one of the people most desperately wanted to see at the moment. peThe blond moved towards the man without any hesitation in his steps stopping in front of the until the raven, giving him his signature grin.

"Good Morning Teme." The blond greeted.

"Morning dobe." Sasuke greeted back enjoying the nicknames that they had given each other. The nice feeling reminding him of why he was there at the moment. "Listen Menma, We need to talk."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the captain's hand pulling him along. "Okay but first let's go somewhere to eat shall we." The blond said happily trotting all the way out of the tavern. He was about to take a step outside but Sasuke pulled him back. Naruto opened his mouth to yell at the raven but the men at the entrance had just poured a barrel of tar on top of a man inches away from him. If the captain had not pulled him out of the way he would be joining him in pained yells.

"Help me. please help me!" the man adorned by tar pleaded "It burns, please get it off!"

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw three pirates come out of an alleyway laughing. "Don't be such a girl." They wheezed out between laughs. "You lost the bet, now deal with the consequences." They all said, as two of them brought force a bag filled with feathers, the last one holding a chicken. Everyone turned towards the strange man holding the chicken about to question him, until he threw the bird towards the man covered with tar, the poor bird clucking pitifully before it stuck on him.

"You idiot." One of them reprimanded. "It's called tarring and feathering not tarring and chickening." He continued pouring his bag of feathers on the tar enveloped man.

The boy heard Sasuke tsk from beside him, before he saw Sasuke start to walk away.

"Hey teme, don't leave me here." Naruto yelled running to catch up with the man. Hooking his arm with his, getting as close to him as possible to avoid all the mayhem that seemed to get nowhere the captain. A sort of safe haven from all the violent fighting, making the young male feel safe, and he was happy that Sasuke allowed him the feeling. Letting him be so close to him.

"We're eating breakfast on my ship." The captain informed him as they continued to walk the boy hummed I agreement, still content with the protection wax too entranced to refuse. If the two would have just waited a little bit longer they would have been able to see a crow on top of a brown dog walking through the streets speaking to one another.

"Hey Kakashi shouldn't we be heading towards the boat already?" The small canine asked slightly deterred by all the fighting around him, trying not to be stepped on by anyone passing by.

"Nope." Kakashi answered simply. "We still have sometime till after sunset."

"You idiot we leave at sunset. Sasuke warned us, that if we were late he'd leave us behind." Kakashi laughed at Iruka's statement.

"Don't worry my dear Iruka. He was only bluffing. Plus it wouldn't be too bad if I'm stuck here with you" The dog looked up at him smiling, although a little peeved with the crows laid back attitude.

"If it's you and Menma I wouldn't mind staying here either." Iruka admitted.

Kakashi pecked the top of the dog's head. "What's so special about Menma that you can't be without him?" the crow asked slightly annoyed.

"He has the answer to the one question I've always wanted to know."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Who's a good boy?"

"What!" Kakashi yelled surprised. Bursting into fits of laughter

"Hey this is serious what if I never find who the good boy is." The dog said throwing the bird off him, leaving him splayed out on the floor. After he had recovered from the hit to his head, the crow looked up to see the dog tail down walking away. Feeling bad for what he did he flew in front of the canine making the male stop? "It really does bother you doesn't it?" He asked the dog that walked past him. "Come now don't be like that." He said flying in front of the dog again. "Hey, if it's any consolation I think you're the good boy." The dog's tail began to wag and Iruka licked the crow on the beak. "Thanks Kakashi."

"Hello." Naruto called waving a hand in front of Sasuke who had spaced out staring at the blond boy, after they had entered the captain's quarters. Going there after breakfast because the raven did not want any sort of distraction during his confession. But once Sasuke had entered the room and was about to tell the boy everything. He didn't, instead he stayed quiet contemplating whether to tell him or not. Knowing that if he didn't, he wouldn't have to deal with all the nagging and screaming, he would just have to conquer the boy. The only problem with that plan was that he would be required to wait and waiting for another night like last night was not in the plan.

"Captain." Naruto tried again getting slightly disturbed as to how fixated Sasuke's eyes were with him. Sure he had eaten ramen for breakfast but was that really such a weird thing to do for the captain to stare at him in such a way.

'Seriously, how can he blame me, it's the food of gods?' Naruto thought. 'Maybe he's waiting for a thank you. I haven't told him it yet, but argh I don't want to do it. He probably won't talk to me until he gets what he wants though, stupid spoiled pirate.'

Naruto blushed madly having to open and close his mouth multiple times to try and produce what he was aiming for, bringing Sasuke back to reality the moment the blond finally let go of his pride. "Thank you for taking care of me." Naruto said.

Sasuke tensed a little at the words, unnoticeable to Naruto. The thank you making him feel a little bit guilty about hiding what had happened. The feeling becoming too much to bear, after all the secrets he had ever kept, this was his tipping point. "Dobe there's something I need to tell you" the raven tried again.

Dozens of flashbacks went through Naruto's mind eyes widening and finally understood what was happening. The blond looked up and walked towards the taller male. "Is this about yesterday's drinks because if you want I'll pay my share?" he said.

"That's not what this is about, idiot!" Sasuke yelled stomping closer towards the oblivious boy. "It's about yesterday, yes. but it's not about the drinks. Don't you remember in the slightest what happened between you and me last night?"

Naruto shook his head looking at Sasuke seeing the turmoil in his eyes. Sasuke smirked getting a brilliant idea. "Let me remind you." The raven said almost purring the words. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke closed the space between them. Getting so close that Naruto had to take a step back to not have the captain's breath invade his personal space, but the gap in between them only lasted a couple of seconds. Since the captain took a step forward each time he would take one back. The little game continuing until Naruto's back touched the wall and Sasuke put both hands on each side of his head, trapping him. Sasuke brought his forefinger and thumb to wrap around his chin lifting his head, to force him to look into his black eyes. The raven gave the blond a predatory smirk. "Starting to recall anything Blondie?" He asked, Naruto shook his head dumbly being oddly truthful.

He was confused as to why this was happening to him all of a sudden and why Sasuke was just hovering over his lips. Then the blond noticed that Sasuke was giving him the choice to close the space in between them. "What's up Uzumaki? Don't have any guts without alcohol in your system." The Uchiha taunted.

The blond glared at the man weakly, vaguely remembering telling the man that he never ever backed down from a challenge. The boy mustered all his strength to push his pride to the back of his mind, shyly attaching his lips to the raven letting a whimper escape at the feeling.

Just as the captain felt the blond try to pull away, he pressed their lips and bodies harder together not letting Naruto move away. After some time Sasuke disconnected their lips, to breath each of them still feeling the tingles from the kiss.

"Hold out your tongue." Sasuke ordered after catching his breath. Naruto although dazed by the kiss still managed to quirk an eyebrow at the request, but did so anyways he needed more and wanted to feel Sasuke so much more closer to him. He felt Sasuke press him harder into the wall, and he moaned mind going blank as he was ground into the wall behind him, not sure if Sasuke was planning to mesh him into it the way the captain was going. He didn't want anything to stop his mind only responding to the touching and not his rational thinking that told him, what was happening was wrong.

The raven smirked as the boy abided, before he placed his own tongue to touch the blond's pink appendage. Pulling it into his mouth to begin a sinful dance. The younger male felt himself go weak in the knees as Sasuke began to suck on his tongue, the blond released a whimper, when the raven's tongue moved inside his mouth, exploiting his dominance. Thrusting his tongue in to map every crevice inside the boy's mouth, encouraging the other's tongue to participate in the kiss. All that was holding the blond on his feet was the captain's arm around his waist, which were moving down to knead a firm butt.

Even if the boy did not remember what happened last night, the same clearly did not apply to the boy's sinful body. With such a response Sasuke knew it would be easy to have him again. Parting from the kiss Sasuke looked down at the boy's face, which made him look absolutely fuckable with a string of drool running down his chin and a dark pink blush adorning his cheeks.

Naruto blinked back into reality still wanting more but too prideful to even try to ask for more he was feeling hot and needy. Just as he was going to cave into the pleasure, the door flew open, and he instinctively pushed the man away from him,wiped away the saliva with the sleeve of his shirt.

The boy accomplished everything in the nick of time as Akamaru came in lifting his head from the floor. The dog barked to alert Kiba and Shikamaru that he had found the target. Kiba whooped in glee, while Shikamaru threw a chest towards the wall behind the blond. The small box smashing into a mirror before falling to the floor still closed. The man groaned in frustration, lifting his hands in surrender, muttering a "Troublesome."

"Umm... Hey guys, what brings you here?" Naruto asked trying to act like hadn't just been making out with the Captain.

"We've been looking for you stupid." Kiba hollered. "After the captain passed in front of us and the horde of people came. I lost sight of you. We tried tracking you down but damn you walked around the entire island. We barely caught up to you now. I haven't slept all night looking for you."

Naruto smiled cheerfully. "Aw so you actually do care about don't you guys." Before Naruto could reach Kiba to give him a hug, Shikamaru voice interjected, offering a very vital piece of information. "Kiba is lying you know. He went to a tavern after you went missing for ten minutes."

Kiba gasped offended, pointing a finger at the lazy man. "Well Shikamaru didn't remember that you weren't there. Until this morning because he was trying to open that box." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It's unbreakable." The brunette said, that statement got the wheels in Naruto's brain began to turn and then something in his head clicked. "Hey, Sasuke didn't you tell me that your sword can pierce anything." He questioned.

"Yeah?" He said lowly in the back of his throat trying not to snap.

Naruto ignored the annoyed tone. "Well what do you think wins." He said pointing towards the box on the floor and the captain's sword. "The unbreakable chest or the sword that can cut through anything." Everyone stared wide eyed at the boy.

* * *

Author's Note: I love you! Please tell me what you think about the chapter.

**Riddle**

**Lady **lady lady


	10. Chapter 10

**Author**: Liddo-Obsession

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**: Un-beta'd. I am so sorry. That took way too long and I'm seriously sorry I had a big writer's block and I think I still do, but I'll do my best to continue this story. So yeah enjoy the chapter. Tried to make the least amount of spelling mistakes but grammar is just GAH.

**Formal Thanks to the following reviewers:** skyglazingMaro, wonder women, Guest , dark blue princess, AnonymousAuthor13, site user, sugardash, common reviewer, wishfulliving89, Guest, AkitaIce.

**Answer to riddle**: First Lady. Congrats to dark blue princess.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams**

The news of Naruto's brilliant idea had spread fast. Every crew member had been called back to the ship by Lee. The pirate had shouted in every tavern and corner of the island to inform his comrades. Once he was done two sets of thunderous stomping followed him. The first set coming from the members rushing to get aboard. The second set of the men and women that had been played the night before.

"Don't let them tie you down men." Kiba yelled. "Remember we still have many more adventures to embark in." He continued at the top of his lungs trying to motivate them to run faster from the hoard of women behind them. Some of the men running away from their one night stands with their pants to their knees. While others got rid of their lovers by insults or fake promises of returning. In the end all running to not to get pummeled to a pulp by their one night lovers.

Naruto smiled at the scene. He felt safe standing over the situation than be part of it like Neji. The pale eyed man was standing in the middle of the chaos. He had to prevent any stowaways from getting aboard. Resorting to using a wooden stick to push back the clingy women back. . Naruto remembered Neji's opposition to landing on the island the women were stir crazy. He sent a prideful 'I'm begging you, Captain. Get us out of here.' look towards Sasuke who nodded he didn't want his ship sunk by banshees.

"Lift the boards." The Uchiha ordered his voice booming through the chaos. The majority of the men had made their way onto the ship. Those pirates standing on the dock being left behind simply watched with wide eyes and jaw dropped as their only hope of salvation left. The really desperate ones resorting to throwing themselves towards the ship. Some successfully, while the unfortunate fell into the deep blue sea. The loyal friends on the ship lassoing their comrades onto the ship before the anchor was lifted.

The women and men that had been played the night before screamed as the ship set sail. The crew waved goodbye at their respective partners with huge grins on their faces. "Goodbye, thanks for the great night!" They yelled in uniform.

The women red in the face grabbed the first thing in their hands to throw at their partners, who were running away from them. The items hitting their targets on the face. Once the pirates recuperated they held up the item of assault. Mocking the women by comparing the goods they had obtained through the attack. The ship got further away from the island to the point it was completely out of sight and the crew breathed a sigh of relief.

They did not bother to mention anything about returning for those left behind. For it was obvious as to why the captain had evacuated the island as quick as he did. He did not want to stay on the island as he opened the chest, because other pirates on the island would learn of their advancement. That could lead to pirates attacking the ship in order to gain the map.

"OKAY!" Lee cheered. "Let's open this chest." He announced loudly gaining everyone's attention. The bowl haired pirate's excitement infecting the rest of the men on the ship. The feeling was emitting from everyone around the raven. It was even making the small blond next to the captain feel jittery as everyone tried to position themselves to see the spectacle.

Sasuke handed the chest to Shikamaru who placed his ear on the item. Following by placing knocks throughout the chest. The lazy male continued to receive the confused stares, as he continued his actions. Releasing a sigh of frustration, he concluded that no one was going to catch on to what he was doing. Therefore, he was going to have to explain making things much more troublesome than they already were at the moment. "He can't plunge his sword too deep or else he might break the contents." Shikamaru told the crew. "I'm measuring how hollow it is by the sound."

"Ooooh" The crew member said in unison sounding amazed by the simple explanation. Then they continued to stare without the confusion. Once Shikamaru was done he whispered instructions into the raven's ear. Sasuke nodding before stepping forward sword drawn. A stoic expression decorating his handsome face.

Naruto subconsciously licked his lips as he continued to watch the Captain. Eyes narrowing on the pale man's lips. That moments ago had been attached to his own. Sasuke caught his gaze sending a smirk towards Naruto. Making the blond look away out of embarrassment of his own thoughts. He knew that Sasuke probably knew what he was thinking about. If the blush spreading across his cheeks was not enough of a clue.

"Let's make history.'" The captain said. "If this works we'll be on our way to finding the treasure." Everyone cheered. Sasuke stepped closer to the chest that had been placed on the middle of the deck. Everyone held their breath as the legendary sword descended onto the chest. The chest gave a lot of resistance cracking but not opening. Sasuke added more pressure and it was enough. A large explosion of bright light occurring when the loud crack was heard. The dust covering the ship completely impairing anyone's ability to see. "Captain!" Naruto yelled fanning away the dust with his spare hand as the other held the top of his shirt to cover his mouth and nose from the dust to not breathe it in.

Everyone tried to open their eyes but were not able to see until the dust. They waited anxiously for the dust to clear still unsure if the sword or chest was broken. As eyes came into focus there was a loud and boisterous cheer as the chest lay cracked open. "Where is the captain?" Naruto asked making heads turn to look for the raven. The raven was found being held up by Itachi in his arms. The explosion evidently having sent him flying backwards into the older raven's arms. He coughed out a puff of smoke and everyone began to laugh.

The laughter continued until the raven sent a deathly glare around to shut everyone up except for the blond that was clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so hard. Naruto was trying really hard to stop laughing but Sasuke looked absolutely ridiculous. His bangs were standing in all directions, making his hair look much more ridiculous than usual. Along with the way that the black marks that contrasted with his pale skin covered his eyes and nose making the captain look like a panda. The blond felt Kiba jab him in the ribs but it didn't deter his laughter. He just kept laughing harder and harder the entire crew looking at him. Trying to warn him with their eyes to shut up. The next thing Naruto knew was that his chin was lifted and he was looking directly into black eyes.

The laughter stopped Naruto was sure that the larger male was going to punish him for laughing at him if the angered face was any indication. The blond let his mind wander for a while as to the possibilities of torture he could be put into by the raven. Then all thought of punishment left the blond's mind when the raven smiled at him. "Good job, Menma." The captain praised. "Your idea worked." Naruto smiled back blushing that the raven was smiling at him it seemed that he only seemed to do that for him and it made him happy.

"Of course it worked. Have a little more faith in me." Naruto said the praise inflaming his ego. He was being acknowledged and it was almost enough to make his grin split his face in half. He knew it was wrong to feel that way about the people you were raised to hate but that hate was quickly disappearing and being replaced with a since of belonging. Sasuke's hand lingered on the tan cheeks

"Hn." The raven said letting go of Naruto's chin turning around to see the wreckage of the chest and to examine the treasure map.

"Shikamaru, what does the map say?" Sasuke asked the brunette investigating the opened chest. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered before turning around to walk towards the captain. "It's not a map. I don't even know what this contraption is." He said showing the raven the hand sized golden object in his hand. Sasuke sighed in frustration. "Figure out what it is Shikamaru." He ordered before turning back towards the rest of the crew members.

"The rest of you stop ogling and go to work or else." The raven smirked he didn't even have to finish the rest of his threat to get everyone back to work. His lips curved upward when he saw his blond bending down to inspect the scorch marks that had been left behind. A scowl on his tan face since he would be the one to clean it up. Along with the layer of dirt that covered the rest of the ship. Sensing someone staring at him. The raven turned around to see his older brother looking at the blond and then back at him.

"Itachi." He said peeved that he was receiving the all-knowing look from him. "I need you to set course to the island of Suna. We seem in need of some new recruits." Sasuke said looking at the half empty ship with many of the other members filling in for those missing, he pinched the bridge of his nose they weren't doing a very good job. He knew if he wanted to keep his ship in good shape he would need it to be maintained by more people.

Through the corner of his eye he noticed Itachi observe the crew as well, he turned towards him and agreed with an, "Aye, Captain?" before they parted to go on their own separate ways.

"This is the day that I eradicate you from this world." The blond declared lowly so only his victim could hear. He brought with him the weapons of choice a mop, a cloth, and bucket filled with soapy water. It had been days and the burn mark was still situated in the middle of the deck becoming the eyesore of the ship. It was especially aggravating the blond because the entire ship was clean and beautiful, except for that spot. Making a show of himself everyone surrounded the young man watching the next battle. "You can do it!" They encouraged.

Naruto took in a deep breath plunging his hand into the water. He gave a smile towards the spot that sent shivers down everyone observing, he looked crazy. Bringing down the cloth the boy began to scrub in every possible combination and with every ounce of his strength.

When that didn't work he tried the mop. After he washed off the soap there stood the imposing mark. He was about to rip the wooden planks where the scorch resided but before he could there was a loud shout from above him in the crow's nest.

"Land ahoy." Kakashi yelled to be audible to those below. "Someone go get the captain." Not wanting to stare at the infuriating stain Naruto volunteered and made his way to the captain's quarters. Usually it would have been Lee's job to go around and inform the captain, but he had lost his voice.

As he ran to the captain's quarters Naruto wondered like he had been for the last couple of days as to what the raven was looking for on the islands. Standing in front of the door the blond knocked once. "I'm coming in." He informed after he heard no rustling from the other side of the door that indicated that Sasuke was going to open.

He looked around the clean office remembering how Kiba and he spent time bonding with each other there. He walked towards the desk and noticed some maps but nothing of major importance. Moving on the boy walked towards the back of the room where a door to the raven's room was located.

Opening the door Naruto was blinded by the shinning and glittering items in the room. The blond scanned the room finding the raven on the bed underneath the silk sheets. The window beside the bed showing the waves of the ocean. Looking at the captain with the sun shining on him with his chest exposed and the covers covering his lower half. Naruto looked down at the floor decorated with expensive rugs where the ravens clothing were thrown carelessly upon.

Coming to the realization that the raven was completely naked underneath the thin covers made something travel down to his lower regions. Naruto didn't know what his problem was but he assume it was because he hadn't touched himself in the longest. He even considered that it might have something to do with because the captain reminded him of Sai. He doubted and would never admit that it was directly because of Sasuke he was aroused.

Swallowing his perverted thoughts Naruto remembered why he had been sent. "Sasuke, wake up." Naruto said approaching the raven. When the man didn't even stir he moved closer to him. "Sasuke." He said a little more harshly shaking his shoulder.

Just as he was going to call his name again his wrist were caught and he was thrown onto the bed. "Sasuke-teme, what do you think you're doing?"

Turning his head to look over his shoulder he was greeted by the man's pale face eyelids closed. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and cuddled with him holding onto him like a child would with his teddy bear. Naruto laid there for a while back pressed against the raven chest feeling as comfortable as he had ever felt in his life. He wouldn't mind sleeping with someone like this having their heat and comfort engulf him into a sense of security and maybe even love.

"Menma." A voice called from the door Naruto turned to the door to see Shikamaru standing there with lack of interest.

"What are you doing just standing there? Help me." Naruto cried out squirming next to Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Before the blond could question the brunette. He gasped in surprise as Sasuke started to place kisses on his neck mumbling something. Kiba stifled a laugh. "Sasuke gets really touchy when he's asleep if you don't stop struggling he'll probably rape you."

"Help me." Naruto pleaded as Shikamaru turned his back on him stating that it was too troublesome to deal with. Naruto turned around once again to see the still sleeping raven the only problem was when he turned around Sasuke's lips connected with his own.

"Wake up, you seriously are not going to molest me while you're sleep!" Naruto squeaked as he tried to push himself off the bed but the raven simply rolled on top of him too heavy to push away. Naruto's face down with his shirt ridding up began to struggle once more cursing loudly to try and wake the captain. He heard the raven grunt into his ear and pushed down on him pressing his erection onto Naruto' butt. Naruto's moan unintentionally leaving his mouth.

The blond's jaw went slack while the raven continued his assault. "Wait Sasuke wa... Ah!" The raven didn't give Naruto a chance to finish as he thrust foreword. Naruto clutching the fabric underneath his fingers trying to will away his own growing arousal. He was too sensitive for his own good and the lack of touching he had recently wasn't helping him. He doubted he was going to be able to resist for much longer.

Naruto whimpered as he felt the heat in between his legs from the captain's erection. He concluded that Sasuke apparently had very vivid wet dreams as the man began to dry hump him. The feeling made Naruto's pants become tight and the blond withered into the pleasure. He threw his head back in pure bliss as the treatment continued, moaning wantonly. The reasons to resist quickly diminished and soon he was pushing back the male behind him.

"You know if you want I'll leave you be." Kiba said looking at Naruto, he would have spoken up sooner, but the blond seemed to be enjoying himself. He had gone got out to the deck and immediately everyone had sent him back to get the raven. He would have let the blond, since he knew the two had a thing for each other after the incident in the Captain's office. He guessed this was a perfect opportunity to let them have their fun, but the crew needed their captain at the moment. He looked at the blond once more before he sighed, he was going have to end this.

"Captain, we have tomato soup." the brunet announced at the information Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see someone's back pressed onto him. He noticed that he was the one holding the smaller male captive so he released him. He saw that Menma stared at him for some explanation so he gave him one.

"Hn." He grunted believing that his point had been made. Grabbing a set of undergarments and pants that were placed behind him. Before he got up to the trying to act completely normal with his erection, he placed both of his hands in his pockets before walking away from the scene thinking about something completely irrelevant.

He kept walking getting his blood to flow evenly by the time he made it to the deck it had receded. He retrieved the soup from Suigetsu's hand. Acknowledging each of his men with a nod of the head.

"What's the hold up?" Sasuke asked his older brother as he saw the form of the island. Itachi handed him a telescope taking it and aiming the contraption towards the island he gritted his teeth it was surrounded by ships of the Kingdom of Root. A particular ship he recognized immediately it was the prince's.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **See you soon. I'll try to squeeze another chapter before testing starts.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.


End file.
